A New Beginning
by SkyDragon95
Summary: After being rejected by Dimitri. Rose decides to start a new life. However, her new life turns out to be more complicated than she imagined, especially when she is hiding a life-threatening secret. A new Enemy comes from the shadows and threatens the lives of her friends. Rose and her team are sent to help. Will Dimitri and Rose forgive each other or will he kill her? Lemon Alert!
1. Chapter 1: Before it Begins

**A New Beginning**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything of vampire academy. Except for this plot and any made up characters._

 **Author's note:** _This is my first fan story, I hope you guys like it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please review and be honest. Thank you. :)_

* * *

As I was walking to my room those words kept replaying in my head. I felt so numb.  
I didn't even think words could hurt me this much.

 _"Love fades, Mine has."_

Four words. That's all it took.  
I had faced many dangers in my life. Jumping off roof tops, defeating Sci-hounds, and most importantly, facing off Strigoi.

I've been held captive by them, tortured by them, even killed a few. But in all my life, I have never been as hurt, as terrified, or as broken as I felt in this moment when he uttered those four fucking words.

As I tore open the door to my apartment, the dim light of a lamp revealed all I've ever known and loved, all I've sacrificed just to save and restore the one I loved with all my heart. The one who meant the world to me, the one who just tore my heart out of my chest and stomped on it. I quietly shut the door and locked it, hoping that people would get the hint and leave me alone. Flinging my keys to the counter, I walked across the room and dropped to the comfort of my bed, wrapping myself in the red satin sheets.

My emotions were conflicted within me, fighting for dominance. Shock. Devastation. Anger. Disbelief. I didn't know how to feel, how to handle the pain I felt in my chest.I just couldn't understand! After everything I went through to bring him back- to restore him- he owed me an explanation. However, he just pushes me away. He wouldn't accept my forgiveness, why wasn't he fighting for the love that we shared?

 _"I've given up on you."_

How could he have given up on me? I voyaged across the globe just to find him!  
I left school, left my friends, risked my entire future. Just to keep the promise we made to each other so long ago. I loved him, still love him. So much that it hurt and I knew, back then he loved me with the same intensity. Why would he just give that up?  
I know that he is having a hard time processing and accepting all that he has done when he was a Strigoi, but I thought that we could work through it together. I was the one who was supposed to comfort him, who helped him heal all his wounds. Not Lissa.

 _Lissa_... A spark of anger and jealousy flashed though me. He thought of her as some heavenly angel and looked at her with such awe and worship. It pissed me off, she was always there for him and telling me to stay away from him. That he was hurting. What about me? I was her best friend. She, of all people, knows what I went through just to get him back. And she wasn't even here for me when I was hurting. Suddenly there was a knock at my door and I debated whether or not to answer the door or to just ignore it and stay in bed. However, the person behind my door wouldn't allow me to think about it for any longer as the knocks just got louder.

Reluctantly, I got up and opened the door to see that it was Mikhail.

"Hello Rose." He gave a small sad smile and his eyes looked at me like I was a child who needed comforting. I winced a little as I realized that I must look absolutely horrid for him to give me such a look. After all, it was a rare event for someone to see me cry. I stepped back to let him in the room and closed the door behind him, walking past him into the bathroom to get a hot rag. After rubbing my face clean and feeling refreshed a bit, I stepped back into my room to see that Mikhail was patiently sitting in my chair by the desk.

"What's up Mikhail? I thought you were still on duty." I casually said as I sat across from him on the edge of my bed. He shifted in his seat and looked at me dead in the eye. "Rose, I heard everything. I know that I'm not much for comfort but I am here if you need someone to vent to. It might not be much but I know that it can help."

I felt a smile creep across my face. With everything going on, he is the only who has actual stopped and noticed how distraught I was. Eddie and Mia were too busy being a new couple, Christian was lost in his own world, becoming depressed that his and Lissa's relationship were on thin ice. And Adrian, well, I assume he has been staying in his room playing games and getting drunk. Mikhail was the only one who took the time. I guess it's true, guardians look out for their own.

"Thank you, Mikhail. But I'll be fine, in time. I think what I need is a vacation though. Maybe Ireland or Hawaii." I walked over and gave him a hug as he let out a small chuckle, He then got up and started walking towards the door. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." Then he left, gently closing the door behind him. I locked the door and crawled back into bed. Thinking of all the things that could happen tomorrow and how I was going to handle it. How I was going to handle being around him...

The next morning, I walked to the coffee shop for my favorite coffee and a chocolate muffin. After paying, I walked over to an empty table and started eating while I went over the schedule for today. I let out a sigh, no matter what the day had in store for me, nothing would help this heartache.

"Hey Rose!" I looked up to see Lissa and Adrian sitting across from me.

I gave them a small smile and put down the coffee. "Hey guys, what are you doing here this early?"

Adrian gave me a look like I just insulted his pride, "Whatever do you mean little Dhampir, we can't just stop by to see our favorite girl in the world?" He said as he leaned back and lit up a cigarette.

Lissa leaned forward while rolling her eyes at Adrian. "Actually, I knew you were going to be here so I wanted catch up with you before we left to go shopping." In the corner of my eye I saw Adrian's happy go lucky face, fall a bit.

"Okay. So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, quickly putting on my best smile so she doesn't see the doubt in my eyes. She has been blocking me out every time I use the bond to see how she is doing, how she is feeling. How Dimitri was doing. She has been blocking me and avoiding me so much that I don't even know how Sparky was doing.

Her face lit up and she started talking about the Halloween Ball and how she has the perfect dress in mind. She talked about all the royals she has befriended, all the progress she has made with controlling spirit and how she has submitted all her applications for college. As she was talking about the details of her classes, I was very aware of the feeling that we were being watched. I knew that where ever Lissa went, he would follow, but I still wasn't ready to face him. To be honest, I don't think I ever will be. Adrian saw the moment I acknowledged Dimitri's presence and I watched as a number of emotions flickered across his face until finally he settled for a care free look.

When I looked back as Lissa she was glancing at her clock and then, looking past me, she nodded her head. I knew what that meant. "You're not taking me with you to go shopping, are you?" I asked, a little irritated.

She looked at me with guilt clearly written all over her face. "Well I thought you would be okay with a day off, you've looked tired a lot lately. Besides I'll be in good hands, I got Eddie, Mikhail, and Dimitri."

I flinched at the mention of his name, ignoring the hurtful stab like feeling in my heart. I scooted back in my chair and stood up, leaving my breakfast on the table. "Well then, I'll let you go so you can get on with your day." I walked toward the exit and tried my best to stay calm.

"Don't worry Rose, Mikhail and I will do our damn best to keep her safe. I'll even make sure she doesn't go overboard on the sales rack." Eddie laughed as he patted my shoulder. Mikhail just shook his head as he gave out a small chuckle.

I gave them both my best smile. " Thanks guys, you two are the best. While you're out there try and bring me back some new perfume, I'm almost out. Eddie, you know what I like." I handed him a twenty and continue walking towards the door.

"Guardian Belikov." I nodded towards his direction, watching as he flinched when I spoke to him. I exited out and walked towards my apartment. I decided that since I had the day off, it was a perfect time to go workout and forget my broken heart.

Entering my room, I quickly changed and headed to the gym. Listening to my iPod I started out with some light stretching and then a short 15-minute run and then some fighting techniques on some practice dummies. I was so busy thinking of what happened with Lissa and her reasons for excluding me today, that I didn't notice that someone was trying to get my attention until it was too late. Seeing a hand try to reach out for me, I quickly grabbed who ever was behind me and flipped them over my body and onto the floor. staring down at the idiot who interrupted my workout, I blinked a couple times in surprise.

"Sparky? What are you doing here?" I asked in a confused tone. I'd thought for sure that he would be with Lissa.

Christian jumped off the floor and patted the dirt of himself before answering. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought you'd be out with Lissa, shopping for the party tonight."

"Why would you think that?" I asked. Christian and Lissa usually shared everything. I frowned at the thought, so why would he think I went with her when she gave me the day off. I took a closer look at Christian and noticed that he looked a little gloomier than usual, he was wearing all black again.

He gave me a skeptical look before replying. "Because you guys are always together, you never leave without the other."

Swinging the towel over my shoulder, I gave him a shrug. "Lissa gave me the day off, so I could relax. But as you can see, that's just not how I am."

I smirked, "So what are you up to today?"

Christian looked at me with a blank expression before he sighed. "To be honest Rosie, I got nothing planned for today. I've just been wandering around until I saw you out here punching bags."

I glared at him and gave him a light punch in the arm, "how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Rosie?" I gave a little laugh. "Now hold on a minute there Sparky, I thought you had to go to the Halloween Ball tonight, remember?" Suddenly his face dropped to a frown.

"I'm not going Rose. Lissa and I broke up, she thought it was best for us to separate while she focused on helping Dmitri. When I told her that she shouldn't be babying him and should let you talk to him, she blew up in my face. Telling me that if I couldn't understand and support her choices then we shouldn't be together. Besides, she has changed Rose. She is starting to become just like the other royals that she recently surrounded herself with."

I stared at Christian in shock, although I was happy that Christian stood up for me when it came to Dimitri, I couldn't believe it. I thought they finally patched things up and were going to stay together. Listening to him talk more about everything else that went wrong, I started disliking who Lissa was becoming. Why didn't she tell me this earlier while we were hanging at Starbucks? What is she hiding from me to keep me blocked out?

I stepped forward and put my arms around him in a hug, at first, he was shocked. But he slowly hugged me back and we just stood there for a couple minutes giving each other comfort in our time of distress. Stepping back, I looked to the clock on the wall. It was now one o'clock and the party would start soon.

"Well Pyro, I got to go get ready for the party. There is no way I am going to pass on the free food." I laughed loudly and gave him a wink as I turned to leave. "You know I could use a new partner in crime, if your game?" With that said, I jogged towards my studio apartment hoping Id have enough time to pick out my outfit and do my make-up.

When I got back to my apartment there was a white slim box outside my door waiting for me. I picked it up and unlocked the door, stepping inside I placed it on my desk. I went to take a shower and wash up. After about 15 minutes I stepped out and started getting ready by doing my make-up and fixing my hair. After a while I noticed the white box again, I picked it up and opened it. There staring back at me was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. As I took the dress out of the box and pressed it to my body I noticed a white card fall to the floor, picking it up and turning it over it read:

 ** _Rose,_**

 ** _I saw this while Lissa was trying on dresses and immediately thought of you and how amazing you would look in this. It would make your ass look phenomenal. Hope to see you wear it at the party, you can pay me back by giving me the first dance._**

 ** _Adrian_**

Laughing, I tossed the card back in the box and put on the dress. Looking in the mirror I had to agree, my ass did look phenomenal. The gown was floor length with off the shoulder loose straps. Its satin fabric clung to my figure and showed off my hips and breast perfectly. I turned around and noticed the V-cut that went down and stopped in the middle of my back. Exposing the skin for all to see. The beautiful dark maroon color made my hair look exotic. I stood there in awe and couldn't believe that it was myself in the mirror. Suddenly a knock at my door snapped me out of the trance.

"Come on in, doors open." I yelled, as I quickly slipped on my black high heels and threw a black silk wrap over my shoulders.

"Are you ready to go yet? By the rate you're going at, the party will be half way over." I hear a man's voice say as the door opens. I lightly spray my favorite perfume on and turn to face in the direction of the man who so rudely came by.

"Christian? I thought you weren't going to the party?" He walks over and grabs my arm and intertwining it through his. " I changed my mind, I realized I'm not the only one going through some rough shit. So, let's have fun tonight and forget about the world for a bit," He flashed a smile at me before leading me towards the door. A smile that said to expect trouble.


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposition

**The Proposition.**

* * *

 **Author** **Note:** _Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter out. my other laptop crashed from a virus and being a new mom to a 3 month old, I didn't have time to get a new on till now. I promise to update this story at least once a month at a most twice a month. I hope you enjoy! and if you have any comments or suggestions. I'll gladly hear them._

* * *

We were walking through the courtyard to the main building, where the Halloween Ball was being held in. As we walked by some groups of people, I noticed that some of the adults here were famous politicians, singers, and even actors. I didn't think anyone that important would even come to events like this. Either they love the tradition of attending the Ball or they are doing it for a political reason to meet someone. We just passed through the rustic looking arch way into the building when I heard a familiar giggle. Even without the bond, I would have recognized that sound anywhere. Feeling Christian's arm tighten around mine, I looked up to see that he wore a blank look on his face and his jaw line was tensed.

However, he just kept walking, pulling me along with him. We stopped at a table that was stationed right in front of two dark oak doors. He grabbed a black velvet mask and handed it to me to put on. Taking my time to look at it, I noticed that the mask had dark red vines with thorns covering it. I loved it, and the color matched with my dress. I put it on and carefully put the strap over my head so I didn't mess up my hair.

"How do I look Sparky? Did I put it on correctly?" Christian, who was standing beside me still, looked down. And I noticed that he was wearing a similar mask to mine, except his was silver with black vines and thorns.

It didn't only match my mask, but it also matched his suit and tie. He gave me a small smirk before bringing some of my hair over my shoulder, Letting the curls in my hair flow around my shoulders and down my chest.

"You are going to give every man in that room a heart attack, and every girl is going to want to rip your eyes out!" He laughed as if it was actually a possibility.

I gave him my best man-eating smile and hooked my arm back on to his and walked towards the now opening doors. Couples where twirling all around the floor, people were standing near the food tables with glasses of wine, and some where even sitting at tables talking and laughing. Looking around I found the three people that I was looking for. I fast walked to the half empty table, dragging Christian with me.

"Eddie! Mia! Mikhail! I am so glad that you could come! I never seen an event this huge at court before, so many people are here." I said as I walked up and gave Eddie and them each a huge.

"Rose, you look absolutely drop dead gorgeous! I love your dress and the way it totally matches your mask. Oh my god! Christian your mask matches your outfit too! You two look like a couple. A very cute couple." Mia teased as we all sat down and asked a waiter to bring some wine.

As we waited, Christian and Eddie started talking about the new video games coming out and how they can't wait for certain dlc's to come out. Mia was hanging on every word they were saying and responding with her own thoughts, all the while looking at Eddie with a sparkle in her eyes. I felt my lips curl up into a smile as a thought popped into my head. Listening the music in the back ground, I waited to hear the beginning of a waltz.

"Hey Christian, do you want to dance? It's such a lovely song. Eddie, you and Mia should come dance too." Christian, who seemed to understand what I was doing, stood up and took my hand."Why of course little Rosie." he smirked. He gave the other two a wink and then pulled me to the dance floor, quickly pulling me close and started spinning us in circles. For a while we just just danced in silence, letting the music wash over us.

"He is watching us Rose. To be honest, I don't know if I should laugh or be afraid." Christian chuckled as he spines us around so I could see who he was talking about. As I discreetly peeked over his shoulder and Sure enough, standing there against the wall was Dimitri.

He looked like he was about to strangle someone and for a second, it made my heart flutter, to think he might be jealous. But I knew better, looking back at Christian and rolling my eyes at him. I started leading him into another direction. Away from our current watcher. As a new waltz started playing, I saw Mikhail tap on Christian's shoulder and gently take my hand.

"May I cut in?" he said as he whisked me away and took me to the middle of the floor. With Mikhail, dancing felt different. It felt more intimate, like this dance was meant for lovers. For half the song he kept his eyes on me like he was studying me, I felt my cheeks redden as I stared right back and smiled. After a moment more he smiled and began to speak.

"I made a few calls and I may have a proposition for you. There is a task force that is being assembled in Romania and what you will be doing is hunting and killing monsters around the world. You see Rose, there are more then just Strigoi out there. I can't tell you the details,you will learn that if you decide to take the job. This establishment is their own. It is no way involved with our world or the Queen. Although they do help us when we ask."The more he talked the more I liked the way things were sounding. I didn't even dare to interrupt.

"You start two days from now if you want it, there will be a private jet to pick you up in the court yard on the West Wing at 10 am. If you decide to not go, just let me know before tomorrow night." I just stared at him at first but as it all sank in, I felt the biggest smile spread across my face.

I threw my arms around his neck in a hug, causing us to lightly bump into another couple. Who were kind enough to just laugh it off and kept dancing. I quickly let go of his neck and took the proper position to continue our dance."I will definitely think about it. I'm excited cause it sounds like it's right up my ally. This is exactly what I needed to hear, thank you so much!"

The waltz ended with a joyful tune and I kissed Mikhail on the check and walked back to our table with a bounce in my step, looking at my group of friends. I noticed that one _friend_ in particular always avoided us and wouldn't even acknowledge us. Lissa stayed with a bunch of giggling royals who appeared to be more of the high class snob type. Every now and then I would catch her giving our table a dirty look, but I would always just shrug it off. I was not going to let her ruin my mood.

For the rest of the night, every one was laughing and dancing. There were even a few game where people could win prizes. there was one game I really enjoyed playing. It was a game of memory. I had to match cards together and when I won, I was gifted with a bath spa set. I can't wait to use it. Through out the night, I danced with Adrian and a few other men who were brave enough to ask for a dance. Before I even knew it, the sun was rising and the party was coming to an end. Couples were sneaking off for privacy and family's were headed off to go sleep.

As my friends and I were walking through the hallways, back to our rooms. We heard a couple kissing passionately against the wall. Adrian decided to walk ahead and try to embarrass who ever they were.

"Whoa! Hey now children, shouldn't you be getting it hot and heavy somewhere else." He laughed.

Everyone started laughing and as we caught up to Adrian, I heard him whisper, "Oh shit!"

Right in front of us, Leaning against the wall, was Tasha and Dimitri. Both looking very well kissed. I stood there shocked, I couldn't move my body. I wanted to though, oh did I just want to turn around and run. It wasn't till I saw Tasha flash a bitchy grin at me, did my mind and body start working again.

I didn't even look at Dimitri as I began walking around them and down the hallway to my room. I was not going to let her win by seeing me lose control. I kept walking till i reached my room, where I quietly walked in and closed the door. I ran straight for my bed, throwing myself on to it. Clutching the pillow I cried all night until darkness pulled me into the comfort of a dreamless sleep...


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Whats known

**Leaving whats known**

* * *

 ** _Authors Note_ : **_Hey everyone! So to answer some of the comments. I am going to spice things up and make it more original. I'm not gonna do the common things. I will say this though, this is not a Christian and Rose pairing. So if that's what you were hoping. Sorry._

 ** _Songs I Listened to while writing this:  
_** _Water fountain- Alec Benjamin  
All Time Low- Jon Bellion  
Anxiety-BlackBear  
Eyes on fire-Blue Foundation  
girl crush-Little big town  
moon dust- Jaymes young_

* * *

Today was like any other day. I woke up, went for a work out in the gym, ate breakfast and then since I had nothing else to do, I went to Christian's apartment to hang out.  
After a quick knock on the door, I walked right in and saw Adrian and Christian sitting on the couch cussing at the T.V. while shooting at the other group of guys on the screen."Hey guys, whats up" I asked as I sat down between the two occupied nerds, grabbing a bowl of chips from the table. Watching Team Delta win at the death match for _Call Of Duty: Black Ops._

"Just kicking some ass and taking names Little Dhampir, have you thought more on the offer that Mikhail offered you?" Adrian asked without looking away from the screen.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, while I tossed a few chips in mouth. Waiting till I was done chewing before I answered,"Yea, I have. I am still undecided about the whole thing, though it is a great opportunity. I mean, I would get the opportunity to kick all kinds of monster ass and according to Mikhail, there are all sorts of things that go bump in the night." For a moment my hand hovered over the entrance of the bag, thoughts and insecurities whirling about, "But I would miss you guys so much. Like I don't know how the rules are about visitation or vacation days and all. Plus, I would worry about you guys, cause only god knows what kind of trouble you would get yourselves into."

I felt a hand pet my head and looked up to see Adrian looking at me with a fondness I've only seen every once in a while, "Listen Rose, sometimes the paths we take in life, that are best for us, are the hardest to follow. Mainly cause we are used to what we know and get too comfortable. You should go. I see what this place does to you and you shouldn't stay in an environment that makes you feel that you always need to watch your back and feel miserable."

I lowered my eyes to the floor and let his words sink in. He was right. This place held nothing but bad memories and people who have or could hurt me even more. But even though this place is full of corruption and hate, I still have good friends here who are honest. I would hate to leave them behind.

"But what about you guys? I mean, I wont be able to visit a lot and you guys would have to deal with all the assholes on your own without my beautiful looks and brilliant ideas to bail you out of trouble." I winked at them to lighten the mood. It was a little to heavy for my liking. Adrian just smiled while shaking his head side to side. "But, you're right Adrian. I think I will go. I need to start a new chapter in my life and get away for a time. Away from _Him_ ** _._** Besides, every time I visit, it will give us an excuse to party it up."

I look at them both with a wide smile, letting them know that I was only half serious about the partying. They laughed and patted my shoulder before going back to playing the game. I looked down to my wrist to check the time. Almost two am. Crap I got to go meet up with Mikhail and tell him what I decided. I jumped to my feet and told the boys that Id be back later before ducking out the door. Running through the court yard to the main office, where Mikhail would be working, I almost missed the quick yell of my name.

"Hey Rose!"

I screeched to a halt and looked behind me. Lissa came bouncing to my side and wrapped me up in a hug. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I haven't seen or heard from her in almost a week and now she decides to act like the friend she was suppose to be. Over her shoulder I see two new Guardians standing to the side and Dimitri with them. A spark of anger quickly ignites in me. "Good afternoon Vasilissa, how have you been since I last saw you?" I politely said in a bored tone. Letting her know that I was still upset at her for being replaced so quickly just to make things easier for _Him!_

Hurt and guilt quickly flashed on her face before she hid it away with a cheerful smile. "Oh Rose, you know you don't have to be so formal towards me." She giggled. "I'm actually glad I got to see you, I've been so busy lately that I've hardly had time to just relax with friends. I was wondering if maybe you would like to have a girls night with me this weekend? We could stay up talking and watch movies while eating all the junk food we can think of. It will be so much fun!" She gave a little jump of excitement as she waited for my reply. I felt my lips start to fall down into a frown, did she really think that she can act like nothing has happened?

"I'm sorry Lissa but I cant, I wont be here." I said as I was suddenly a feeling of relief hit me through the bond.

She probably only offered so she could say that she tried to be a good friend. Frowning, I started to walk towards the office, suddenly feeling her confusion. She wasn't even aware that she wasn't keeping her emotions in check.

"Oh well, that's okay Rose, maybe next time. Or when you come back."She called after me.

I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder. " I wont be coming back Lissa." I said slowly, letting it sink in as I watched her face go from a cheerful expression to a more somber and shocked one. I even saw Dimitri snap his head in our direction as if he found something worth paying attention to. His eyes were slightly narrowed in confusion and a frown tugged at his lips. Well, who cares what he thinks! He is probably more concerned about _Her_ feelings than anything else. Turning my head back towards the office doors I quietly said goodbye, knowing that Lissa could hear me very well with her Vampiric hearing. That's would be the last time I saw them. Cause after I told Mikhail my decision, I was on a plane heading towards my new home the next morning. Never stepping foot in this hellish palace again.

Well, at least that was the plan.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Life

**New Life**

 **Authors Note:** _I want to thank everyone who has read this story so far and has had the patience to stick with it as I update this story. I am sorry that it takes a while. I'm a new mom and its hard to find time to write with a newborn. Thank you for the reviews!  
_ ** _Tsvetok_** _means flower_

* * *

 _ **4 years later**_

The count down on the timer hit zero and the familiar melody of violence began.  
He lunged at me from the side, thinking to surprise me from his regular technique. Dodging his attempts to catch me, I quickly dropped and swung my leg under him. Jumping out of the way, he rolled across the mat and crouched, readying himself for the next hit. I lunged at him full force, punch after punch, kick after kick, but only a few were connecting and soon we were running out of breath after thirty minutes of fighting non-stop. Jumping away from each other, we began to move in a circle. I began to think of different ways I might be able catch him off guard, mixing up some of the techniques I've picked up over the years, some that he had rarely seen.

"Ready to give up yet? You won't win, so you might as well." I smirked at him, letting him know that I was no where near finished with him. Daring him to make a move I cracked my knuckles and rolled my neck. Knowing that he would take the bait, I waited till the last possible second before stepping to the side and throwing a punch at him right below the ribs. Feeling his grunt more than hearing it, I quickly get behind him and twist his arm to his shoulder blade. Knocking him to the floor I straddle his back and press hard on the pressure point on his hip so he cant maneuver his legs to get free.

"God Dammit Rose! I should have never taught you how to use pressure points to your advantage. Besides, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't be using them during practice." He said in his most annoyed voice, but I knew he was joking by the way he turned his head and gave me one of his devilish smile. I quickly placed a light kiss on his cheek and got up, grabbing his hand and helping him up.

"Oh come on James, don't be a sore loser. Would it make you feel better if I took you out for some Chinese food?"

Erik grabs my hand and then drags me towards the showers. "Well then love, hurry up and clean up so we can go. Also-" Suddenly Erik's cell rings and he quickly answers it. His face falls a bit. Agreeing with what ever the person on the phone said, he then hangs up and puts his cell back in his pocket. "Well, there goes our plans for food. It seems like our charge has woken up from his night of partying."

"Hey, he just graduated from university. Its practically tradition to go out and get totally smashed" I smirked as I disappeared into the ladies locker room. After a few minutes, I walked out dressed in my black dress pants, a white buttoned up long sleeve, and my combat boots. Meeting my partner in the car, he started the engine and we started driving towards the house we shared.

"So how do you think he is holding up?" Erik joked as we saw the house come into view.

"Knowing Christian, he is probably in the kitchen with a bucket while trying to make his famous hangover elixir" I laughed as we parked and got out of the car. "I just know he is going to be pissed once we remind him of the meeting that is scheduled in three hours." I opened the door and immediately the smell of eggs, gravy and onions hit me with a force beyond reckoning. I looked at Erik with an I told you so grin and he just rolled his eyes.

"Christian, my man! How is the hangover coming along? Regret partying too hard yet?" Erik smacked his back and started laughing. Christian glared at him and waved him off with a very rude gesture before he stalked back in his room and slammed the door shut. Laughing, I plopped my ass on the couch and turned on the TV while Erik went and got Sparky ready for the day. After about ten minutes of Listening to the news and waiting for the boys to get ready, I got off the couch to get a drink when I heard a familiar preppy voice, one I haven't heard in over four years.

I walked out of the kitchen with a bagel half way in my mouth and just stared at the TV, Christian and Erik were also out of the room and gawking at the news. We all moved towards the couch and sat down to listen.

"And further more, I am proud to say that we have reached our goal of one million dollars in donations to help clean up the oil spill in the Atlantic ocean. This will not only help clean the ocean, but it will help clean and care for the animals effected by this horrible accident." Lissa said in a happy girlish voice and jumped up in excitement with a few other girls. Looks like she is doing just fine. While the news reporter continued to interview the group. I looked in the background of the video, scanning for a very familiar figure. There In the background, about ten feet away, was the man that brought me to where I am now. I can barely see him, but then again, that's the job of a guardian and oh do I know the role of the guardian so well.

I grab the remote and shut it off. I grabbed my jacket and opened the front door, waiting for the boys. "Well we better get going or else we are going to be late to the meeting with the council." Christian was the first to get up and start walking towards me and the door. He looked at me with the same look in his eyes when he first found me. Depression, betrayal, and broken. I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds, we pulled apart and looked at Erik to see if he was coming. He pushed us out the door and locked it behind us.

"Come on you big babies lets go kick ass at this meeting and then we can all go hang out with the others at the beach."

We got in the car and drove to Headquarters, jamming out to the radio the whole way there. Erik nearly crashed the car laughing so hard, when Christian and I started singing 21 by Taylor Swift. After Erik gave us a serious look, we had to stop goofing around, or else face the furious wrath of the mighty Eric. Before we even knew it, we where already walking through the halls of Headquarters.

"So do you guys know why we were even called for this meeting" Rose inquired as they made their way down the sterile halls of Headquarters, "Uncle Ian wouldn't tell me anything about it."

"God I hope it's not cause you somehow got us in trouble again" Erik commented as security checked our credentials and ushered us through heavily guarded doors and check points. "I swear if you somehow broke another rule while on our mission last week you are buying me coffee for a week Tsvetok."

Erik winked at me as we opened the huge oak door that led to the Council Chamber. We all sat down at the table in the middle of the room and waited for the council members to walk in. The room was large yet intimate, any word said in here was heard by everyone in the room. On the walls were pictures of Council members long since deceased. Their old and faces and out of date clothes hid strong men and women who had lived lives hunting and killing some of the deadliest creatures to walk or slither across this earth.

Hearing the click of a door, we stand up as the councilors fill the room and sit in their chairs. After we sit back down, Phillip, the highest ranked elder, spoke first.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice Agent Mazur, Agent Ozera and Agent Volkov. We called you here today to discuss a problem that has been brought to our attention." Phillip spoke with a serious tone that gave the impression of life and death. And as he paused for breath, another voice spoke out.

"Relax Agent Mazur, you're not in any kind of trouble." Councilmen Ian says with a wink and a cat like grin. I swear he reminds me of the old man every day.

"Ahem!" We looked back at councilmen Phillip and quickly apologized. Giving him our undivided attention once again.

"Well then, as I was saying. There is a situation that has been brought to our attention. Now, we face many monsters and evil in this world but none have come together to form a colony of this magnitude. Its highly unlike them and we didn't expect it at all due to their nature." He had a dark look in his eyes as he nodded at another council member to start explaining.

"The Strigoi have formed a very sizable army in the U.S. and we have been contacted by the head of the Guardians asking for our help. Due to the sheer numbers of the enemy and the fact that they have already attacked and destroyed four small towns. We have given then a positive answer. Tomorrow, your group and two other teams are boarding a plane to Pennsylvania. Along the way you will meet up with Agent Collins, who is currently active with another assignment in the nearby area. She will be debriefed when she is available. When you arrive, there you will be picked up and taken to the court and palace of Queen Tatiania, the current Matriarch of all Moroi affairs in America. Once you are there, you will be cooperating with our allies and coordinating with them in an effort to exterminate this nest. We want this army eliminated. Keep in mind, if they succeed to bring down our allied Moroi forces then we lose a foothold in our war with the Strigoi. It will be fairly easy for them to take over and then move on to take down the next big fish in the pond until they dominate everything on that continent." Council women Maria spoke in a firm but soft manner.

I looked at Erik and you could see the spark in his eyes at the sound of a new challenge. Looking at christian, we shared the same solemn look. We knew what this meant in the grand scheme of things, we knew that it was an important mission that needed to be done, that they needed help now more then ever, that our friends were there and we were not just going to abandon them. However, going back there meant that we would have to face the two people we hoped to not see for a long time.

Coming to a decision, I stood up and held my head up high, I wasn't gonna let my discomforts get in the way of duty. "Sir I believe I speak for the three of us when I say that we will see this mission through." The council members all nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Make us proud, Hunters" Phillip said as he stood up and handed us our paperwork, "Agent Volkov, if you have any questions on the Moroi or their culture please consult with your fellow team members." Erik nodded his head in understanding, sending Christian and myself a look that said, 'We'll talk later'.

Council members started to leave, a few would stop to shake my hand or ask about my training, and a few more made jokes to their first few years in training. Many of these men and women had fought in battles against creatures that I can only imagine, and here they were asking about my day and wondering about my life. Pretty sure this organization is in good hands. My uncle being the last one to leave, came up to me and patted my shoulder and handed me a small envelope.

"They sent you another letter. You know, you should tell them that you officially changed your last name before they find out the hard way. Your father, I'm sure will be thrilled. Your mother on the other hand... Well, lets just say Id rather die than tell her to her face." He laughed loud enough for it to echo through the room as he left.

I stashed the envelope in my back pocket, waiting till later before I open it. I walk out the room and into the hallway where Erik and Christian are waiting for me. Frowning slightly, I realized that they must have sneaked out when my uncle came to talk to me. Erik was on his phone, probably telling his father that he was going to be away on another mission. Christian was just looking out the window he stood by and watched as rain started to pour down from the sky. I leaned against the wall next to him and looked out the window as well.

"I didn't think that we would ever see them again. When I came here to join you, I was happy to leave that life behind. To start off with a fresh new life. What she did to me, I could live with. I was use to it from others. But what they did to you, I will never forgive them for it. Especially aunt Tasha. They weren't even bothered that you left. Tasha made fun of you as soon as she herd you left, Lissa would always laugh and do some kind of impression of you. but what bugged me the most, was how _he_ didn't even seemed all too bothered by it. Then again I wasn't around them much after everything happened. None of us were... What are we gonna do?" When he looked at me, his eyes were more gray than blue, you could tell there was a storm brewing behind them.

"We do what we always do-"

"kicking ass and taking names." Erik interrupted as he pushed us towards the car.

"Exactly! Are you reading my thoughts again Hun? Cause I swear, that's just creepy." I winked at him, letting him know that I was only kidding. I beat him to the driver seat and started the car. As soon as they were in, I sped towards the house so we could start packing. And if we had enough time, we could meet Atali at our favorite Restaurant for some drinks before we willingly began what could very well be our last mission.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunters Task Force

**Hunters Task Force**

 **Authors note:** _Hey Everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Seeing how everyone is enjoying the story so far really helps me to continue and be more motivated. Also, if you ever have idea's on things that should happen in the story or plot twists. Message me and I'll take it under advisement. :)  
_

* * *

After we were all packed up and all our bags were by the front door, we all headed out to to our favorite restaurant for some amazing food and mind blowing food. Being seated at our table, I looked around at the rest of my team. Grateful that I got to meet them all and have them as not only my team, but also as my best friends.

Starting off on my right, there was Erik Volkov. My partner in crime, the first friend I made here. We met at on the fifth day of training classes after I enrolled at H.T.F. He was laughing at the fact that he could see my bright red thong through my black leggings and being how I was in a bad mood that day, I pretended to trip and grabbed onto his sweatpants, pulling them down to his ankles. Revealing his black boxers. The whole class started laughing as he looked at me in shock. I smirked at him and said "Oops my bad, I kinda fell and grabbed the only thing I could to gain balance." He only scoffed at me as he pulled them back up and stuck his hand out towards me, introducing himself with a thick Russian accent and a smirk. Looking back, I still laugh every time I remember that day.

Then there is Atali Collins, I met her when she challenged me to a drinking contest. Needless to say, she won 15-12. I still think her being Irish was an unfair advantage. Later on, I found out we shared a few classes. I didn't even know she was a witch until we had a girls night out and saw her use magic to refill her drink instead of ordering a new one. Long story short, lets just say we have had even more fun girls nights. Hahaha.

Last but not least, on my left, sat Christian. He hunted me down a year after I left court. He looked broken and mad at the world. Soon, he also joined H.T.F. And within 6 months he joined me and the rest of the team. Now he was still a royal Moroi so in technical terms, he was all our charge. But other then that, we were all equals. A team. Since then, we have all lived a pretty happy life. We all share a house, more like a mansion, together and surprisingly it works. Even when we go on missions, our team works very well together. Reading each others movements and body language, knowing when the other needs help.

"Hey Rose! I went ahead and ordered for you since you have been spacing out on us for the past twenty minutes." Christian said with a devious smirk. "Oh, I do hope you like it, god only knows how hurt I'll be if you don't. Cause after all, its one of my favorites and only those whom I love would ever get the chance to eat it." He said dramatically with a hand over his heart and a frown on his lips.

I scoffed at it his silly stunt and took a sip from my beer. "So, is everyone all packed for tomorrow? This mission will be a long one, I'm not entirely how long it will take but I'm sure it will be longer then our other missions. Erik has emailed you both the details but while on our 5 hour plane ride, Id like you to read and study more about our enemy and come up with some strategies you may think would be useful." I said in a serious tone, They all nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled, knowing I couldn't have asked for a better team.

"I feel like you just gave us a homework assignment. Do you know if our comrades back in the U.S. Have already tried everything could, or do you think they just us called as soon as they discovered the threat?... Do you think that _SHE_ might be there?" Erik leaned in front of me and whispered. I smacked his arm playfully but then looked at him with vengeance in my eyes

"To be honest, I'm not sure if their security runs the same way as when I left, but I hope its changed at least a little, in a good way. As for your question, I hope she is. Then maybe I'll get the chance to stake her."

Erik gave me a look that meant he understood but I could see the sadness in his eyes. " Just promise me that you will be careful, and to think before you strike _Tsvetok."_ He chugged the rest of his beer as our food was brought out to us. After that, no one really talked, we just enjoyed this last meal we were gonna have in our favorite pub. We stayed all night till dawn, enjoying the folk music and gypsy's that accompanied us. Dancing and laughing the whole time. We all said our good byes and went home to gather all our luggage and load it into the cars. Driving to the airport, most of us slept. But the rest of us started our research and thought of a plan to put together by the time we got to the airport, I had written about fifteen pages what I thought would be a suitable plan. However, it wont be set in stone. There would be others who would have suggestions as well.

I helped Erik drag a certain sleepy Christian into the jet, and after plopping him down in one of the seats, we finally got to sit in ours. Looking at Atali, I watched as she tried to get comfortable in her chair and drift off to sleep. Thinking that it was a good idea, I went to my seat and did the same. I leaned my head against Erik's shoulder and curled up in my seat. Letting my eyes close, I was quickly engulfed in darkness...

I awoke at a sudden jolt, realizing that it meant the jet had landed, I quickly sat up and shook Erik awake, who was still lightly snoring. It took me two shakes and a flick to the nose to get him awake.

"Mind telling me why you flicked me like a dog?" He glared at me as we grabbed our carry on.

"Well, you weren't waking up. So I had to result to drastic measures." I shrugged.

The jets door opened and we waited till all the other groups got off first. After the last team got off the jet, which was my team, then we started exiting and walked down the stairs. When we reached the gravel, I looked around at all the black S.U.V's that would take us back to court. A place I had hoped to never see again. Sighing, I walked forward and was met by a guardian who lead me into the direction of one of the cars, along with Erik, Christian, and Atali.

When I got in the passenger seat, my eyes nearly feel out of my head. "Mikhail?! Is that you?"

"Welcome back Rose." he smiled, " I must say, that besides the circumstances, it is wonderful to see you again. You too Christian." He started the car and off we went.

"How have you been Mikhail? Last I herd was that you had found Sonya and that she was restored back to a Moroi. Did you guys get back together? Did Hans give you a crappy job for a punishment, or are you a full guardian again?" I asked in a rush. I was letting my excitement getting the better of me. Erik and Christian chuckled at my behavior and I shot them a look that said "shut up".

Mikhail just laughed as we passed through a tunnel. "Slow down Rose, you are acting like a child who just learned that she was getting candy. Sonya and I are due to be married in 5 months. I sent you and Christian an invite last week. But since you are here now, I guess the formal letter is pointless. I'm actually her Guardian. As soon as she was deemed okay by the doctor after her restoration, we have been together almost every day. Hans didn't have the heart to separate us so he messed with the system a bit so we could be together. Who knew he had such a soft spot for romance." Mikhail said softly, with a heart warming smile.

During the entire ride to court he would talk about some of the laws that have passed and the ones that were currently taken under advisement. He talked about how Tasha and the Queen put together self-defense classes for Moroi to learn basic combat and how to use their element against their enemy's. All in all, I was becoming impressed with how the world I grew up in, was changing for the better. Yes, they were small changes, but everything starts off small before becoming great.

I was just coming out of my own thoughts when I herd Christian give an exaggerated sigh and mumble out an "we are here" that I let actually took notice of our surrounding. He was right. I haven't seen the castle in four years and it still looked the same. Everything looked exactly as it had the day I left. Pulling up the large staircase, I noticed that there were a group of people waiting for us. Feeling a smile spread across my face as I recognized just who they all were. I leaped out of the car before Mikhail had the car come to a full stop and jumped into the arms of my friends.

"Eddie! Oh my god you look great! And is that muscle I feel under that shirt?! Mia! You look amazing! Look at the size of that ring on your finger, I see you and Eddie are tying the knot as well huh?" I laughed as I hugged them both tightly.

"Little Dhampir!" I herd someone call as I pulled away from Eddie and Mia and looked up at the face of my old friend and smiled as I saw him walk towards me holding Sydney's hand. I couldn't help but notice that she was carrying a small bundle of a blanket in her other hand

"Adrian, Sydney. How have you been? I see you two have been very busy lately. Congratulations you two." I said as I pulled them all into a hug and then stepped back a little to see the baby. I immediately saw Adrian's emerald green eyes and Sydney's blonde hair. Before I knew it, I felt a soft smile spread across my lips. I looked up at the couple, silently asking to hold him.

Sydney smiled and held the baby out towards me. I gently but firmly grabbed him and held him securely to me. Having a closer look at him, I realized that he was a Moroi. His skin was pale and flawless, his eyes had the hypnotic gleam, and his scent was that of a crisp winters wind mixed with lilac. The main scent of a Moroi. I looked at Adrian and Sydney in shock, hoping they had an answer. Adrian took in the look on my face and nodded.

"How? Shouldn't he be a Dhampir?" I asked in a whisper while I look back at the cooing baby in my arms.

"Spirit. I have discovered that I can manipulate the power of spirit to help choose whether my offspring's are Moroi, Dhampir, or even Human. I can do it to other couples kids as well." Adrian stated proudly. "Lissa and I discovered this ability about two and a half years ago. When my aunt was pregnant. And when she let me feel the baby kick, I was felt this over whelming feeling of happiness take over. I felt my powers mingle with the baby and bring out more of the Moroi traits. Everyone was surprised. Needles to say, but ever since then we have been further exploring the ability."

I looked at Adrian in excitement as I passed the baby back to Sydney. "What did you guys name him?"

"We named him Declan, after a friend of ours." Adrian replied a little sadly.

I patted him on the shoulder and gave him a small smile to let him know that I understood. After a couple minutes I backed away and glanced behind me to see if my team had all their bags and were ready to get working, turns out they were. Erik was even nice enough to grab my bags, such a gentleman. I let out a small giggle and when he looked my way with a raised eyebrow, I just shook me head. Telling him it was nothing.

I looked at Mikhail as he started to guide my team up the grand stairs and into the building. I gestured for my friends to follow as I started walking forward as well. After we got passed the doors, I slowed my steps and let my friends get ahead of me. Making sure that I could see anything that might happen. As we continued to walk through the halls, I noticed that some of the places that we walked by or through, all looked familiar. My mind started to do some flash backs as I recognized a few places. The times that I came here for Victor's trail, the spa where Lissa and I got a pedicure, the halls where I walked with Lissa and Christian, laughing at stupid jokes...

The places I sneaked around to try and reach _him_.

"Rose?"

Hearing my name being called, I was startled back to the present to look around and see who was trying to get my attention. The first person I saw was Mikhail, and I gave him a short nod to let him know to continue.

"We have arrived at the living space you and your team will be sharing."Mikhail said with a smile.

"Well why don't we all go in then and catch up. I'll make drinks and start cooking a meal for all of us." I called out as I walked in and headed for the kitchen, only to be stopped by a firm hand. Looking back I noticed that the hand touching my shoulder belong to Christian.

"Um Rose, no offense but I think Id rather do the cooking. You know, since you still slightly burn everything." He winked at me and walked past me into the kitchen as I just gave him a blank stare.

I heard laughter all around the room as everyone laughed at my dumbfounded reaction. I just huffed and grabbed my bag from Erik, while searching through all the rooms to see which one I wanted. After picking the room I wanted that had the walk in closet and privet bathroom in it. I laid out some clothes and went to take a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later I walked out of my room looking nice and clean. And freshly dressed in a pair black slacks, a white skin tight long sleeve shirt that had a V-neck, and a half red vest over my shirt that connected around my neck. Everyone was sitting around the table talking and getting to know each other and Christian and Atali was serving lunch. I sat down and took a drink of water while I waited for the food. I got to say, out of all of us, I love the food that Christian cooks the most. Just the smell of his cooking makes my mouth water.

As soon as he brought the huge dish of lasagna to the table, everyone started to dig in. After a few minutes of silence, the room was filled with the buzz of everyone talking and laughing again. Adrian and Erik were swapping stories with everyone about all the crazy shit they have done over the years. My favorite so far is hearing how Eddie was trying to propose to Mia. Who would have though that he would have chosen a camping get away as a way to propose, only to end up covered in Bear crap.

All of a sudden my phone started buzzing from my pocket. Getting up, I walked to the balcony out the window and pressed the green accept button.

"How can I help you?" I answered.

"Hello, my name is Hans and I am the head of the Guardians. There is a meeting that is going to be taking place in the Queens study and we would like the leader of your squad to be there to discuses advancements." He was being so formal, didn't he know who he was talking to?

" I am the leader, I will be there in 15 minutes. See you soon Hans." I replied in a taunting voice.

Walking back into the apartment, I walked directly towards the door and when I made eye contact with Erik, I made a motion for him to follow me. As I called out to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, Erik and I are gonna be out for a bit. You all are welcome to stay and chat for as long as you want."

Closing the door behind me, Erik and I started walking through the halls towards the Queens Study. With each step I was getting a little nervous and my hand was trembling. Erik must half noticed cause he grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb across the top of my wrist until we got to the doors that would open to where we needed to be.

"Its all gonna be okay _Tsvetok,_ you cant do this." he said calmly.

"I know, it's just been so long since I've been here and I am nervous about seeing them again. The Queen and I are not exactly the best of friends you know, but what I'm most worried about is seeing them in there. I know for a fact that wherever the Queen is, she will be there. And wherever she is, he will surely be there as well. I just wasn't ready to face them yet, not this early."

I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand before letting go and pushing the large door open. Bracing myself for what ever reaction that will come.


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected

**Authors Note:** _I would like to say thank you everyone for the reviews. They help me a lot to stay motivated to keep writing through all the stress. I would also like to say that I am currently looking for a Beta to help give idea's,and all. Until then, I'll be doing it on my own. I would also like to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I was going through the early chapters and editing through them, fixing a few mistakes and adding more details. I hope you enjoy this Chapter :)_

* * *

I walked into the room with confidence and was greeted with six shock faces. Well, five shock faces. The queen just looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Agents Mazur and Volkov, right on time. We were just about to hear Guardian Hathaway's report on her raid of the Strigoi nest. Please sit." She said with a smile. A smile that reminded me of the cat who ate the canary.

For a minute I just stood there, looking at all who were there. On the right side of the Queen stood Lissa, she looked genuinely surprised that I was here. Next was my mother, who was still wearing that stone cold expression of hers, but you could tell by her eyes that she was happy for the surprise visit. My father, now his face was utterly priceless. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open, I've never seen him look so comical. I actually felt my lips curl into a soft smile.

I felt a nudge to my side and looked at Erik in question, he just rolled his eyes and gave a light chuckle as he went to sit at the large desk. Of course, I forgot that I was told to sit. Taking my place next to Erik, I looked at mother and softly spoke.

"I apologize for interrupting Guardian Hathaway. You may continue."

A deep chuckle could be heard coming from my father as she gathered her notes and coughed roughly before speaking.

"As I was saying, when we got to the nest, it was already in chaos. The Building was on fire, bodies where on the ground, beheaded, and it looked like they were fighting among each other. One by one, my team and I attacked and killed every Strigoi we came upon. However, I do believe that we have come across a new type of monster. I was fighting a creature that had the features of a Strigoi, but there were some differences. Their eyes were the color of indigo, they smelled of earth and winter, they were able to stay out after dawn, and our silver stakes did not work. Half my team were wiped out or were being dragged away by these things as they disappeared into the forest. On instinct, I tried to save one of my men from being taken by one of them. But before I could even reach him, It sunk it's fangs in his throat. Tearing it and drinking the blood. It seems that whatever they are, they are at war with the Strigoi and feed off blood as well." My mother's tone was cold and emotionless.

The moment she started talking about _Them_ my body tensed, I began to feel my hands clam up and my body felt flushed. I tried to stay calm as I felt the memories of that day rush back to me, the pain, the burning, the torture, and the _thirst.._

I shot up out of my chair and started pacing back and forth, ignoring all the eyes that were watching me. How was _she_ even in America? The last report we got of her location was four days ago, stating that she was last seen somewhere in Tokyo, Japan. I've been trying my best to gather reports of her, following leads and trying to stay ahead of her. So how did she slip into the U.S. without me noticing?! What is she planning? What will be her next move?

I was so busy thinking and panicking that I didn't even notice when a hand grabbed my wrist and another gripped my chin, forcing me to look into his silver gray eyes. I blinked a few times and realized where I was. After a few seconds, I pulled away and ran my hand threw my hair.

"I'm okay Eric. I guess I just got lost in thought." keeping my hand in his, I turned to face the group.

" I apologize for the outburst. It's just ... we have faced these creatures before. We call them, Voidkin. We have been tracking their movements and killing more then enough. However, their Queen keeps eluding us and it seems that no matter how many we kill, more just show up. The last report we got of a sighting was four days ago stating their Queen was in Japan. We were not aware that she got some kind of transportation to the States." I said through my teeth.

Everyone just stared at me before blinking and then all looked to the Queen. She looked very deep in thought and unsure of what to do with all the information she has been given. I watched her as she crumpled up two pages and tossed them in the fire place.

"I am going to need a day or two more to process this new information and how this will effect certain political hearings and decision. I'll also need to try and put a new plan together. Rose, since you and your team have more experience with them I will arrange a meeting with you soon." With a wave of her hand she announced to the room, "You are all dismissed."

I didn't wait for anyone as I sped through those doors. I needed air. I needed a drink. I needed-

"Rose!"

I was brought out of my thoughts as I was engulfed in a group hug by my father and mother, I relaxed and hugged them back. No matter how old I get, seeing them and being near them, always did calm me down a bit. I've missed them.

"Rose I can't believe you're here" My mother declared very loudly in a sudden maternal way. "How come you didn't tell us that you were coming? And did I hear her majesty correctly when she called you _Agent Mazur?_ " My mother asked in a disbelieving tone.

My father chuckled, " Oh Janine, don't get so upset. We both knew it was only a matter of time before I became the favorite."

As the hug ended I looked to Erik for some help, but he just gave me a look that said I was on my own and that he wasn't going to help in any form. Sighing, I looked back at my parents.

"Maybe we should save this reunion for tomorrow. After all, I did just arrive not too long ago guys. And I'm pretty exhausted. We can meet up for brunch tomorrow."

They agreed and my father said that he would text me the details later. I watched them walk around the corner before turning to Erik. Ignoring the two sets of eyes that were looking at me from the left. Erik, however, did not. And he was looking directly at the pair who was walking towards us.

"Do you want me to stay or should I give you a moment with them?" he said low enough for only me to hear.

"Stay." I whispered back.

I turned towards Lissa and waited for her to get close enough to speak. She was taking her time, and honestly, who could blame her. We didn't leave on the best of terms and and from what I've heard, she turned out to be just like the other royals.

"Princess Vasilissa." I nodded in greeting. Erik didn't give any form of greeting, he just stared at her. Waiting for any sign that he might need to intervene.

Lissa looked a little shocked but quickly replaced her nervous look with a smile. "Rose. It has been awhile."

"Almost five years, I believe."

"Yes well, I have been pretty busy. I am to become the new Queen now since Adrian gave up his right to the throne when he married the human witch. And between college, political events and functions I haven't really had the time to contact old friends. I have-."

"I know exactly what you have been doing these past years Princess. I have been keeping tabs of all Moroi royals and their activities, both big and small." I interrupted her. Hearing her talk like one of those stuck up snobs who only care about themselves and their image, made me boil. I never thought that she would become just like them.

"Was there a reason why you wanted to speak to me? I hardly doubt you wanted to catch up with an old acquaintance." I stated coldly.

I watched as her expression changed from prideful to anger. That's when she took notice of Erik, I watched her lips curve into a wicked grin.

"Actually, since we are all gonna be working together I was hoping to at least establish some sort of friendship between us. It would have made bossing you around easier but since that wont happen I guess it will just have to be done the hard way. Tell me, is your new partner just as good in bed as your last one or is he even better?" She laughed.

I heard Erik growl from beside me and my blood froze at the sound. I've never heard him growl like that. I watched as Erik stepped close to Lissa.

"Accusing Rose of sleeping with me is an immature route to take Princess. To think that the future Queen would stoop this low, makes me worry if she is even deserving of the crown. If I were you, Id worry more about yourself and less about Rose." His Russian accent was thick with anger.

A movement behind Lissa caught my attention and eyes moved towards that direction. Dimitri. He had his hand on his stake, ready to attack Erik if it was needed. I frowned at his action as I really looked at him. His hair was a tad bit longer, but still that chestnut brown. His lean figure towering over us normal sized people. I could even see his muscles through his shirt. And those dark brown eyes of his, god I've missed those eyes, were still just as beautiful as the first time I saw them.

I was so caught up in my own mind that I didn't register that he was looking right at me. Embarrassed that I was caught, I quickly looked away and stepped between Erik and the Princess.

"Erik, it's fine. Let the little girl have her grudge. She won't even be able to have a say in what we do. Lets just go." I whispered.

He looked down at me and studied my face for what seemed like a good minute before he sighed deeply and turned to walk away. I looked back at Lissa and Dimitri.

"Princess, Guardian Belikov, have a nice evening." I nodded to them and then fast walked towards Erik, who was already half way down the hallway.

After catching up to Erik, we walked back to our apartment in silence. Every now and then, I would glance up to check on him, but he always had this look of indifference on his face. Ever since we got here, he has been like that. I wonder what he is even thinking.

Before I knew it, we had entered through our apartment doors to an empty living room. Everything was all cleaned up and two of the bedroom doors where shut.

"I guess Christian and Atali already passed out. Well, we should get some sleep too. I'll see you in the morning, well evening actually. But you catch my drift." I was halfway to my room before I was lifted up and then flung on to my bed. I quickly sat up to see Erik close the door behind him and then start taking off his shirt.

"It has been four days Rose. How long do you tend to hold out." His voice soft and caring.

I watch as he kneels on the bed, in front of me. I heard his shoes hit the floor and he scooted closer and grabbed my chin with his thumb and finger. Making me look into his eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Your eyes are starting to change color Tsvetok, you shouldn't push yourself. I've told you hundreds of times: if you ever _need_ me, all you had to do was say so. And I would be there for you." He said with a smile.

"You only say that cause you feel like it's your fault that this happened. Even after all the times I tell you that you're wrong." I whispered as I leaned forward, placing my hands on his bare chest and nuzzled into his neck. Licking his collar bone up to the middle of his throat. I hummed in contentment at the way he tasted. He always tasted so good.

I felt him shudder at my touch. "That is not the only reason why I do this Rose. There are many more reasons why I do what I do. But lets talk about this later. You need-."

I cut him off as I licked the skin between his neck and shoulder before letting my fangs sink into him. Lapping at the blood that flows out of him, I feel one of his hands at the back of my head, petting my hair. While the other holds me tighter to him. I lean into him more until we fall on top of the bed. I'm so lost in the taste of his blood that I barely register hearing him moan and then saying a few words to me.

As I keep drinking, I see start to see little flashes of his memories and inner thought. I quickly blocked them out, preventing myself from seeing them. I was not going to intrude into his privacy. After a couple more laps with my tongue, I slipped my fangs out and let them retract back to normal. Licking his neck one, two more times to close the wound and to clean up the last of the blood.

When I felt his hands loosen there grip on me, I rolled over onto the other side of the bed facing the ceiling. " You must think I am some kind of monster huh?" I asked as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

From the corner of my eye, I watched as he sat up to pull the covers over us, laying back down and reached over to pull me against his chest. " No Rose, I don't think you are a monster. I think you are my bad-ass partner who is obsessed with eating doughnuts and drinking coffee every day for breakfast."

My lips curled into a smile, such a gentleman.


	7. Chapter 7: A Day Just Like Any Other

**Authors Note:** I want to thank all the people who have been reading my story and have left reviews. The reviews help me to come up with new ideas and keep the story going instead of just quitting. I apologize for any mistakes, I haven't found a Beta reader yet so still doing things on my own. Thank you for being patient and understanding. Also i am sorry for taking so long to update. As a reward i will be posting two chapters today. :)

 **P.s.** Don't for get that the time schedule is different for Moroi. So the time schedule that rose and them are on is 5pm till 9am.

 **Talking** : "Hello"

 **Voices in head:** ' _Hello_ '

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing through my phone, telling me that it was time to get up. I groaned and rolled over to shut it off, wiggling out of Erik's arms in the process. After swiping the dismiss button across the screen, I turned back towards Erik and started running my hand through his dark hair. I giggled as I heard him growl in contentment. He always loved to be petted, no matter how much he tried to fight against it.

Getting up off the bed, I headed straight for the shower after picking out an outfit that was deemed appropriate while out with my parents. I turned on the hot water and let it relax my muscles, all the while thinking of what to expect from my parents. I just know for a fact that they are not going to let me off the hook for changing my name. After washing up and putting pomegranate oil in my hair, to give it that natural shine, I step put of the shower and start getting ready.

Pulling my hair back into a pony tail, I put on a pair of black leggings that stopped at my knees and a white short-sleeved knit dress that stops at mid-thigh. I then put on some basic makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, and dark pink lip gloss. After taking a quick inspection of myself, I decided I looked decent enough and step out of the bathroom. My room was completely empty and my bed was made, I swear, the guy makes it his mission to make sure a bed is made up right.

Shaking my head, I sit down on the edge of the bed and slipped on a pair of black flats and grabbed my holster that holds my stake, gun, and a dagger. Erik opened the door and waited until I was done attaching it around my waist before he put a few silver bullets into one of the small pouches. I readjusted my dress a bit so it wasn't so obvious that I was carry concealed weapons.

Looking at Erik, I saw he was all ready to go. He wore a light blue dress shirt and black pants and I must admit, he looked pretty fucking fine. I blushed as he stepped forward and took my pony tail down, fanning my curled hair around my shoulders.

"Perfect. Now, let's go see your parents." He said confidently.

We left the room and walked to the front door, putting on our coats and grabbing our keys. I wrote a note to let Atali and Sparky know that we were going out and wouldn't be back till later. We locked the door behind us and started walking down the halls.

"Erik, I don't want them to know yet. If they knew, they would freak out and then it wouldn't stay a secret for long. You don't know the people here, they would lock me up. They would treat me like a threat. They would do tests on me and treat me like a lab rat. I refuse to go through that!" I growled out that last sentence, not realizing the anger that was building up behind them.

Erik looked at me with pure shock in his eyes. "They wouldn't really do that to you, would they?"

"They would. They did it to Dimitri and Sonya after they were turned back from being Strigoi. According to Mikhail, they treated Sonya like she had the plague after he and Vasilisa turned her back to a Moroi. Mainly cause she chose to become Strigoi, but also because she has spirit."

He didn't say anything for a while as we walked out the building and towards the main gate. I took the time to look around and take in the scenery. Snow covered the ground except for the sidewalks. The trees were bare and covered with a thin sheet of ice. There was a light breeze that carried the scent of winters chill and pine wood. It was comforting yet it brought me an uneasy feeling. Looking up to the sky, I gazed at the full moon and the stars. Basking in the dim light. The only outside light I could truly be able to feel.

"They are your parents Rose, They have a right to know. But I understand, your parents have allegiance to this society and until you know for sure that they won't report it, you can't tell them. I just hope it all goes well when the time comes." He spoke softly but I could hear him as clear as bell

I looked up at him and gave him a smile as we stopped at the gate and watched it open, Revealing a white limo with gold trim. Leave it to the old man to go all out in style.

"Don't worry too much about it Hun. We will cross that bridge when it comes." I winked at him and the walked towards the limo.

When we got in the car, we all sat in silence to the restaurant as my parents were typing away on their phones. My bet was that they were checking their E-mails for any important updates about their jobs and most likely sending out orders to some poor soul who works for them.

When we finally got to the restaurant, I got out and held the door for everyone as they all climbed out. We walked to the host and she took us to a nice round table that was by a window, which had an amazing view of the city lights. After we all sat down and my dad ordered a bottle of the finest wine. My mother decided to get the conversation started.

"So Agent _Mazur_ , when exactly did you change your name? And why didn't you call to say you were heading over?" She spoke very slowly and emphasized in my last name. Letting it be known that she was a little annoyed.

I looked at the old man for some help but just sat there and shrugged his shoulder at me while he drank his glass of wine, smug S.O.B.

"Well mom, I didn't call because I honestly didn't think about it," I said nonchalantly as I took a sip from my glass.

"Okay, and what about your name. Did you just do it on a whim or did you actually consider it and take into account what all could come from it?! You realize that people who are against your father will come after you right!? Your father has enemy's Rose, and once they learn that he has a daughter, they will use you to get to him. You taking his last name puts you in more danger." Her words were softly spoken but the tone she used, felt like ice creeping through me. She used only the tone that someone who loved you, filled with rage, could use.

I just sat there staring at her for a few seconds before looking at my father and then Erik. They both pretended that they were caught up in something else that happened to catch their attention. Men!

Taking a deep breath, I looked her dead in the eye and spoke in a stern voice. "Of course I thought about it. I'm not just some mindless troll. I am proud of father. Would it be so wrong of me for wanting people to know that he is my dad. Also mother, I am a Hunter. I work for an organization that sends me to hunt down and kill multiple species that have done evil things. I've been beaten, cursed, thrown, stabbed, clawed, and bitten. I've made more enemy's that have personally sought me out than I can count. Who cares if I have to add a couple more the the list. I can take care of myself."

Everyone was silent, waiting to see if my mom would have one of her fits and stomp away. The old man didn't seem too worried though, he had the look on his face that any parent does when there so proud of there kids. My mother and I didn't break eye contact for what felt like thirty minutes, but in reality, it was most likely a minute. She finally looked away and directed her gaze at my father, saying she was going to be back in a few minutes. She got up and left.

I sighed after she left and looked at Erik and the old man. "Well, that didn't exactly go as smoothly as I thought it would."

"She is your mother. Every parent worries about their kid, no matter how strained the relationship is between the two." Erik smirked.

I shot him a glare as I smacked his arm playfully. I was about to scold him when the waiter brought us our food and flirted a little with the old man. I laughed so hard when his eyes went wide in shock. Serves him right for wearing such flashy clothes. I was about to say as much when a movement on my left caught my attention.

A man with long blonde hair walked past us and sat at the bar, he looked like he was waiting for someone. I am not going to lie, this man looked beautiful. I probably would have mistaken him for a girl if it weren't for the way his aura was pulsating with testosterone. Using my senses, I scanned for any red flags in his movements that might tell me if he was here to cause trouble.

"Looks like Janine won't be here after all. She got called by the Queen to head back to the palace. There was a report of another Strigoi nest being destroyed." The serious tone my father spoke in brought me back to my surroundings. Forgetting about the girl-ish looking man.

I began to eat my food while interesting Abe with the story of our teams latest hunt. Trying to distract him from thinking more about the Voidkin. Telling him of how we came across a small town that was being terrorized by a necromancer who would kidnap town folk and experiment on them until death. Then using the dead to scare away any who dared to step foot near his home/hide out. After telling him of how we defeated the evil man, I peeked his interest in a topic I know he would love, mainly cause it would earn him money and more business.

"You know old man, I've collected a lot of valuable artifacts from our hunts, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to have some of them. They have already been inspected by our scholars and have been determined as not a threat, so they are pretty much okay to use. Some of them even hold magic properties that could be used to help whoever has it. I only bring this up cause my apartment is getting over crowded with them and I don't really use most of them." I said in a taunting way, knowing he couldn't resist the bait.

I watched as his eyes sparked with interest and mischief. He was probably already planning on how to use them or selling them to certain clients for a ridiculousness amount.

I nudged Erik to tell Abe about all the Artifacts and what they do as I quietly excused myself. For the past hour I have been feeling like I was being watched. Being studied. It irritated me to the point that I was getting stressed. Every time I would casually look around, I wouldn't see anyone in particular that would suggest that they were the ones being intrusive. I would look at the girl-ish man at the bar and see if he was the one, but he gave no sign that he was the one watching me. Hell, he didn't even give off a creeper vibe.

I slowly walked out of the building and onto the patio they had in the back. It looked like people would be able to dine out here in a romantic atmosphere with the stars and all. But, Looking back through one of the glass windows, I could already tell there wasn't a romantic couple anywhere in there. So I didn't have to worry about being interrupted or being in the way.

The feeling of being watched didn't disappear, and I kept scanning my surroundings trying to catch who ever or what ever was watching. However, it never showed itself. Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out slowly, letting my powers out to search around me. I was watching as my aura expanded, searching for a specific kind of aura. If one of them was here, I would sure as hell know it.

"Relax, they are not here. But they are watching." A smooth male voice said.

I turned my body around to look at the person who spoke from behind me. Evaluating the blonde man I saw earlier, as he approached and stood beside me.

"I thought I told gramps that I wouldn't need a babysitter." Letting my annoyance seep into the words.

The man chuckled and shrugged, indicating that there was nothing he could really do but follow the orders that were given to him. I sighed deeply and just accepted his company as I stared out onto the streets.

"Your are the great great granddaughter of a Faerie Lord, One who cares about you. It is only natural that you have a guard with you Rose." He spoke with formality when he replied.

Shaking my head, I didn't comment. Instead, I remembered how I first found out that I had a great great grandpa, who is not only a Faerie, but a Faerie Lord! He appeared a couple of days after the kidnapping, helping Erik save me from the wenches clutches. If it weren't for gramps, I don't think I would have been able to escape or know how to awaken and use the magic within me. I know mom would freak out if she learned that her great grandpa is not only still alive, but a Faerie as well. Eh, I'm sure Gramps will tell her eventually. I just hope I'm not around when he does.

"Speaking of gramps, how is he?" I asked.

"Stressed, politics are wearing him down a lot more than usual due to current events. He and the other Lords are having trouble keeping things in order within their lands due to the recent attacks and disappearances. After the most recent attack on a temple, the other Lords have finally agreed with my Lord about preparing for war. Seeming as how everyone in that building was brutally murdered and one of the sacred treasures were taken."

I scoffed, "Of course! Now that something they deeply care about has been stolen, they all of a sudden give a rats ass. They should have listened to gramps before instead of brushing off his warnings and telling him that he was just being paranoid."

"They are idiots. Unfortunately, not all of us are as wise and learn from the past. Even with our long life span." Damen's emotionless voice answered back.

Reaching into my back pocket and pulling out a card that had my number and the room number of where I was staying at in court, I handed it to him. Telling him that I would see him later, I walked back into the building a sat back down in my seat at the table. After an hour more of talking and eating, we paid and left. By the time we arrived back at court it was a little pass one. I told my dad thanks for taking us out as we parted ways. He had a meeting with a client and I wanted to go check out the gym here. The defense classes for the Moroi should have started by now and I wanted to evaluate just how far they have come. Waving off Erik, I jogged to the gym without any interruptions.

I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of people punching bags and sparring with each other. After a minute of staring in awe, I blinked and walked in. Looking around I saw a few familiar faces and I was really happy that they were really putting an effort into their training. Mia was sparing with Sydney on the mats while Adrian was holding the baby, cheering on Sydney to kick Mia's ass. Tasha was leaning against the wall a little away from Adrian, she was pointing out the mistakes the girls were making and telling them what to do to correct them.

Walking over, I completely ignored Tasha and went to stand next to Adrian and the baby. Adrian noticed my lack of manners towards Tasha and chuckled lightly at my behavior. I just shrugged when he looked at me and continued to watch the two woman currently sparring each other. Waiting to see who would turn out to be the winner. The whole time was watching them I kept getting this feeling that I was being called. I looked towards the window and when I didn't see anything, I ignored the feeling. Turning my attention back towards the the girls, I saw Sydney slam Mia to the ground and fake staked her chest with a closed fist.

"You guys were amazing! I'm glad that I was able to see this. Looking around and watching you and the others train and sparing together. I dare say that the enemy won't have a chance." I stated proudly and gave them both a high five.

Adrian came over with two towels for the girls to wipe the sweat off their faces when we all herd the gym door slam open and a flash of blonde flew passed us and straight into Tasha.

"He proposed Tasha! He Finally Proposed! Will you be my maid of honor?! Oh, we have to start planning the wedding right away!" Vasilisa practically screamed as she dragged Tasha towards the gym door.

I looked back at the others and they just shrugged while Mia gave me a quick explanation.

"She has been dating this Royal named Alex for the past two years, and in my opinion, two years is not enough time to get to know each other to be getting married."

I stood there thinking about Mia's words as the others went and got their gym bags. Vasilisa is getting married. I swear that girl is just being flooded with good karma. I wonder if their getting married for love or political reasons though, I mean, knowing that she is going to be the future ruler of the Moroi world does make her an eligible candidate that I am sure every guy has tried to sink his teeth into. Plus, I am sure the pressure of creating little Dragomir's is eating at her. Sigh, why am I even thinking about this? I stopped being apart of her life three years ago.

"Hey Rose, we were wondering if you would like to come to dinner at our place later. Everyone is going to be there and there will even be cake..?" Sydney bribed, knowing my weakness for sweets.

"I'll be there. Are you guys it will be at the same address I send letters to right?" I didn't even hesitate.

Sydney smiled, knowing that she caught me. "Yes same address, be there by five and make sure to dress nice."

"Yes, ma'am." I laughed as a fake saluted her.

She just rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door with little Declan peeking over her shoulder. Mia waved her good bye and followed Sydney out of the gym.

"Ever since we had Declan, she has been feeling, and I quote, "old". So don't take it personally when she gets cranky like that." Adrian said from beside me.

I looked at him form the corner of my eyes and saw a genuine, down to earth, smile. Filled with love and affection. Blinking, I looked back towards the gym doors. Feeling a small sting of jealousy I shook my head, forcing a smile on my face.

"Don't worry about it. She has always had that cranky side to her. I'm used to it. You should go catch up with them though before she scolds you." I joked as we started walking out the doors. I waved him off and then walked down the hall towards a door I knew that would lead me outside, on to a balcony that I hoped was empty.

When I opened the door I was suddenly hit with the chilled air that whispered through the night, leaving a calming sense of security to those it touched. I let the door close behind me as I walked to the stone railings and leaned my arms on top of it.

Thinking back to Vasilisa and her exciting news, I couldn't help but feel bitter about it. Yes, there was a chance that it is a political engagement, but it still hurts. Why does it hurt?

 _'Because she is getting what you hope to have one day_.'

My eyes went wide at hearing _her_ voice. My body tensed as I looked around for any sign that she was here, hoping that she wasn't.

' _Such sadness I feel from you child. Tell me, is it cause you always thought that you would be part of her special day or is it cause you still feel so alone and wish for someone to fill that hole of yours?_ '

Realizing that her voice was coming to me telepathically, I closed my eyes and I tried to put up the mental walls that were keeping her out. "Get out."

'What _a rude daughter I have. You know that you can't escape me. Sooner or later, you will come home. Once they find out, they will abandon you... They will try to kill you.'_

I could "hear" her laughter clear as a bell in my mind. Using all my concentration, I slammed the mental wall back up, not noticing that my powers were swirling around me in a midnight blue mist. Once I felt that she was really gone. I relaxed and slumped against one of the patio chairs.

I quickly looked around to make sure no one was anywhere nearby or watching, after deciding that it was safe, I let down the illusion spell I had on and let my body and mind fully relax into a tranquility state. I watched as my skin tone turned back to pale and shimmered slightly in the light. My nails went back to being a little longer than normal, sort of acting like claws. I felt my fangs grow when I brushed my tongue against them and I knew if I had a mirror, my eyes would no longer be brown, but a deep indigo color.

I dark chuckle escaped from my lips, knowing that if anyone saw me, they wouldn't recognize me and would most likely label me as a threat and attack me. Looking up at the moon and letting the soft comfort it brought wrap around me, I couldn't help but wounder.

Would they try to kill me..?

Shaking my head, I looked down at my watch and saw that it was four in the morning. I quickly put the illusion spell back up and then walked back inside the building. as I was walking down the halls towards my room, I began thinking of how this all happened. How I became a Voidkin...


	8. Chapter 8: How Monsters Are Made

**Authors Note:** _sorry its a day late guys. the website wouldn't let me post it for a stupid reason. well, here is the next chapter. enjoy._

* * *

It's been a year since I escaped from her, but for some reason it feels like it has been longer.

I began to think back to the day it happened. Erik, Christian, and I were tasked with hunting down a dark witch in Ireland. Evidence indicated that she was responsible for the kidnappings and disappearances of five children, three woman, and one man. There was also evidence of her killing a priest in a sacrificing ritual. We were sent to eliminate her and to retrieve the missing victims if possible.

After arriving in the small town of Dingle, we quickly rented a room and scouted the entire town, pretending to be idiotic tourists. We got a decent amount of information on legends and warnings to stay away from the beach at night and to at all cost, avoid the forest. I remember how it got quickly dark in that town and watched as people were heading back to their homes. When we got to our lodging, we quickly took out a map and were talking of a plan to scout the woods for the witch's lair. Trying to come up with an idea to lure her out so that she didn't have the advantage.

That night I remember hearing a soft tune on the wind, a flute. It was calming and comforting. However, my instincts where alarming me that something was wrong and I snapped out of it. Sure enough, there was. A movement below me caught my attention and I saw a little boy that looked to be the age of eight, walking in the street towards the forest. I called out to him many times but he didn't answer and when I looked back towards the guys, they were unresponsive. I even smacked them across the face, leaving a hand print, but the just kept staring off into space.

I knew it wasn't a good idea to do solo missions and I knew Id get in trouble, but I couldn't let that boy just become one of the missing victims. I quickly left the guys a note and taped it to Christians face before leaving. I ran after the boy and when I caught up to him, I was already deep into the forest. Everything was dark and I couldn't hear anything. Not even the animals or the wind, just the sound of the flute. A for sure sign that evil was here nearby.

I followed short distance from him and watched him enter a little hut that seemed to blend into a hill, like one of those hobbit homes from lord of the rings. As soon as the door to the hut closed, the music stopped and I herd voices. Creeping closer, I hid just below the window sill. I peeked up and through the window, seeing two woman in front of the little boy. He was tired to the chair. I could easily tell which one was the witch, she wore a green floor-length dress with a black shawl, she was mixing bottles of liquids together. No doubt making some kind of potion. The other woman was unknown to me, she was beautiful do doubt, But she had this air of danger surrounding her. She was helping the witch and telling her what bottles to mix. I found that odd at the time, cause in the report, there was no mention of a second witch in the report.

I looked around for another way into the hut, when I found none, I knew that I had to just make it up as I go on this one. I took in a deep breath and positioned myself in front of the door, I kicked it open and grabbed the first thing I saw. I chucked a thick iron chain at the two woman, startling them both. I quickly bolted towards the boy and untied him, shaking him out of his trance he looked around and then at me with terrified eyes.

"I am here to save you," I told the boy as I scooped him up and sprinted out the door and into the forest.

I ran as fast as I could with the boy, but with the extra weight, it was still a bit of a struggle. Dodging trees and rocks, I prayed that we could get back to town safely. Taking in my surroundings as I ran. All of a sudden I herd this feral growl from my left, thinking it might have been a lone wolf or worse, the witch's familiar, I forced my legs to move faster. I refuse to let this boy die.

I could just see the dim street lights of the city when my body was slammed for the side, holding the boy close to me so I would take most of the damage. I felt as we flew a couple feet in the air before gravity slammed my body back on the ground. I groaned as I got up and stood in front of the boy.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yes," I herd him whimper.

I was scanning the forest in front of us searching for whatever hit me. I could still hear the growling and I felt like I was being circled and that I would pounce ant second.

"Good, now run. Don't look back. Run to the hotel next to the bar, Room Nineteen. Tell them Rose sent you. Now run." I said sternly.

At first, I didn't hear anything, and I began to wonder if the kid was gonna try to be brave. But then I heard a whisper of thanks and when I slightly turned my head toward him I saw him running towards the town. At that moment I herd a snarl and I jerked my head back to the forest, watching as the unknown woman I saw earlier emerged from behind a tree.

Her auburn hair was flying through the wind, her indigo eyes shined brightly in the dark, her fangs were showing, and the moon light bounced against her pale skin.

I paused in confusion, is she a Moroi? A Strigoi?. What is she?!

I watched as she kept walking towards me and the feral look on her face sent chills up spin. All of a sudden, she was gone. I whipped my head around to try and see where she went, I took a step back and was met with a hard force. I turned around saw her there, smiling. She back handed me so hard that I fell to the ground, hitting my head against a rock.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a dimly lighted cave. Scanning around the room I saw a curtain where I assumed was the entrance. I tried getting up but found that my legs and arms were bound together.

"Finally awake I see. I have been waiting for quite a while child." a woman's voice said from the dark.

I turned my head into the direction of where I heard the voice from, but I couldn't see anyone. I couldn't stop the way my heart began to race as I felt a strong negative energy from her.

Watching as the woman stepped out, I wasn't surprised that it was her. Glaring at her, I choose not to play her little game. Instead, I focused on trying to find a way to escape.

"There is no point in trying little one. But I do like you the fire in your eyes." She was pacing in front of me and was watching me with a mischief look in her eyes. "Your stunt earlier cost me my test subject, but it seems like fate gave me a better one. I've tasted your blood and you have a strong line of Fae DNA that you might live through this. Oh I am beyond excited! You will be the first Dhampir that have a great success rate to survive this." She laughed and then flashed right in front of me, grabbing my chin and shoulder.

Fear crept into my heart as she tilted my head to the side, exposing my throat more. I tried to wiggle free from her grasp. I tried everything I could to get away, but it was of no use. She was too strong and all she did was laugh. I felt her tongue lick my neck and the bitch actually purred.

"I hope you get staked."

I gasped in pain as her fangs pierced into my skin, Soon the world around me disappeared and all I could feel was a burning sensation. Its hard to believe that this was the way I was going to die, I always thought id go down in an epic battle. I screamed in agony as the burning increased. I felt like I was surrounded by flames, as they burned away my existence. Suddenly the red flames I saw in my mind turned black and they wrapped themselves into my skin, spreading along my body, feeling it engulfing me. My eyes flew open as I felt something touch my lips, spilling a coppery iron taste liquid down my throat.

The flames stopped their carnage and receded a little, seeping into my skin, my essence, my soul, becoming one with me. My body went limp and I barely registered that someone caught me as my world went black.

I was startled awake to someone humming and someone retying my wrist together. I shot up off whatever I was laying on. I turned to my captive and saw the same woman. She was sitting on a bed that looked like it came from medieval times. She wore a smile a parent would give an adored child.

"My, look at you! You are a beauty!" she exclaimed happily.

I a snarl emit from my throat and I flinched in surprise. Did that really come from me? It sounded so feral, like an animal.

"Oh I am so happy that you lived. You know, you gave me quite a scare earlier. I didn't think you would make it. However you did, and I even gave you a good amount of my blood to help the transformation speed up. Giving you my blood also helped destroy that bond you had and replaced it with a new bond. Daughter, come here." she spoke firmly.

To my horror, my body moved of its own accord and kneeled in front of her. She grabbed my chin and made me look up at her face. She looked so happy with herself, I just want to wipe that look off her face and kill her.

"What is your name?" She demanded.

"Rosemarie." I growled back

"Hmm. How unfitting. I shall rename you. After all, you have been born into a new being. I shall name you Morana, meaning, goddess of winter and death. For you will be the bringer of death to all who appose me." She said lovingly.

I narrowed my eyes at her spoke with hate. "What is your name? I would like to know so that I may write it on your tomb stone."

"What a rebellious child," she chided. "My name is Celeste. However, you are only to call me mother or my Queen. Now, come up here and sit with me. I can imagine you must be thirsty."

As if on cue, my throat started to feel parched and dry. Like I've gone days without water. Again my body moved by itself, standing up and siting neatly beside her. I hate being controlled like this! This is obviously because of the bond the bitch placed between us. She turned to me and and grabbed my head with both her hands and placed my lip to her throat. My eyes widened in shock and understanding

"Drink." she commanded

Without thinking, I opened my mouth and sunk my fangs into her throat. Relishing in the taste of her blood. The blood thirst taking over, I sunk my fangs in deeper and gulped down every drop of it. I could hear her chuckling in amusement and that snapped me out of the trance. I quickly let go and moved away from her, glaring at her.

"Well now that you have had your fill, I should let you rest. You have much to figure out and we can start tomorrow after sunset." She got off the bed and walked to a stone door and knocked on it twice. It opened and she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving me in a room that had one lite candle stick as a source of light.

I laid down on the bed, and thought of what just happened. It's obvious that I'm no longer a Dhampir, seeing as how I just drank blood and it tasted good. But what am I?Looking down at my hands and noticed that my finger nails were like claws. Sharp and pointed. I also noticed that my skin was deathly white. Am I a Strigoi?.. No, I cant be, she doesn't look like or act like a Strigoi. So she, well we, have got to be something else, something new. Sighing out loud, I brought the rope that tied my hands together to my mouth and gnawed on it till it fell to the floor.

Letting my mind wounder a bit, I began thinking of Erik and Christian. Are they looking for me? Are they are okay? I wounder if the little boy got to them safely. Then I began thinking of how many days have passed since my capture. I sat there thinking for hours in the dark about everything that has happened in my life up to this point, until I could hear voices coming from the door. I decided at that moment that I was going to try a surprise attack and escape.

Hiding behind the door I waited till it was thrown open and two figures jumped in the room. I watched from the darkness as they scanned the room.

"The fucker lied to us! I told you that we shouldn't have trusted him. Now we will never find her!" The figure on the left said. I arched my eyebrow in confusion.

"Shut up. She was here, I can smell her scent. But it has smells like that it has been mixed with something. I can definitely smell that woman's scent in here as well. We will find her Christian. I swear it." The other replied.

Upon hearing Christian's name, I slowly walked out from behind the door and into the light. Daring not to hope to be getting out of here. For all I knew, it could be a trap.

"Christian? .. Erik?.."

Suddenly I was slammed against the wall with Erik's hand around my throat, lightly squeezing it. Looking at him, anger filled his eyes and he bared his teeth at me, growling viciously.

"Erik it's me, Rose." I managed to breathe out.

I watched as his face grew passive and his eyes fade from anger to confused. Keeping his hand at my throat, he leaned towards me and sniffed me. He even took it a bit further and licked my skin just under my ear, before he purred in happiness. My throat was released and I was engulfed in the arms of my partner.

"It is you. Thank gods we found you!" he exclaimed

"Rose...what happened to you? You look..different." Christians hesitant voice reaching my ears.

"I'd love to explain Sparky, but can we escape out of here first?" I asked with a smile.

At Christian's nod, Erik picked my up bridal style and started running out of the room and down tunnels. After a good fifteen minutes went by, I could smell the crisp chill of early morning. As we neared an end of a tunnel, I could see an opening to outside. Suddenly, my body tensed as I herd this god-awful shriek and a voice filled with anger call out, "Morana!"

"Erik, run faster. Run." I begged. My whole body trembling with fear and desire to run back to Celeste. I grabbed tightly to Erik's shirt and buried my face in his chest. When we passed through the entrance and got a good couple yards away form it, my body was finally able to relax.

"Good you found her. Now let's hurry, the portal won't last long and she has almost broken through the barrier I put over her den." A raspy mature voice said from my left.

I didn't bother to look up and see who the new guy was. I just didn't care. All I wanted was to stay with Erik and Christian.

My eyes went wide when I felt a presence of pure madness and for some reason my skin felt like it was tingling as the morning sky was getting brighter. My eye sight began to become tinted with red and I felt this rush of immense strength, I didn't know what was happening,i was freaking out. I whimpered in fear as Erik help me tighter.

"We are almost there Rose. Soon we will be safe and indoors. I promise." He whispered back.

Those were the last words I heard before my eyes caught the first rays of the sun and my mind went blank, the need for carnage was all I could think about. I felt like I was being trapped inside my body as another being just took over, only letting me see what it was doing. I watched with horror as my hand raked its claw-like nails against Erik's chest, blood flowing thickly into his shirt.-

Jolted back from my memories and into the real world by the sound of a door slamming, I quickened my pace to my apartment. When I got there, everyone was in the main room all dressed up and looking sharp, looking straight at me with pointed looks.

"There you are! We are gonna be late if you don't go hurry and change. Atali, maybe you should help her. You know her sense of fashion is a little out dated." Christian smirked.

I raised my hand a gave him one of my favorite gestures as I walked to my room and closed the door.

Getting undressed and going to my closet, I picked out a black pencil skirt that started at my belly button and stopped mid-thigh. Slipping on the shoes I had on earlier, I then stood back in front of the closet. So many shirts, so little time. I reached for a plain red shirt when I caught sight of a beautiful peach colored halter dress. I quickly undressed again and put the dress on. The dress was perfect. The straps were tied behind my neck and it had a short V-cut that barely showed cleavage. In the back it showed the upper half of my back but that's it, and the hem came down just above the knees. Happy with that way it looked, I spun around in front of the mirror and watched it flow is an elegant twist. I slipped on a pair of pink high heels that had a black bow on them and put on a black choker that had a little silver dream catcher danging from it.

I walked out of the room and coughed to get the rest of my group's attention. "How is this?"

Christian blushed a little when his eyes connected with mine. "I guess I was wrong after all. Who knew that you could actually look like a lady."

I narrowed my eyes at him and then looked at Atali. She just smiled and gave me a wink before lacing her arm with Christian's and walking out the door. Not much of a talker is she.

I shrugged and stepped over to Erik, lacing his arm with mine. "You ready to go?" I asked.

He looked at me another second before nodding his head and leading us towards Adrian's house. We were already half way there when a fun idea struck me and I suddenly felt as light as a feather. Turning towards Erik with a smile that I knew would always get me into trouble.

"Let's have fun tonight okay wolf boy? Race you there." I said with the hint of mischief.

Letting go of his arm, I sprinted down the halls towards our destination. I could hear the sound of my heels hitting the floor echo around me. I turned around to see if Erik was keeping up and to my surprise, he was. He had the silliest smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

" I'm going to win Tsvetok, I always do." He bragged. He was only a couple feet behind me.

I laughed out loud and speed up a bit, knowing that if I got caught, that I would most likely be scolded. But I was having too much fun to care at the moment. I saw a couple nearing ahead and not wanting to crash into them, I ran around them not caring to see who they were. When I touched the door handle of Adrian's door, I beamed with victory and turned around to rub it in Erik's face.

When I saw that he was smiling with happiness and pride instead of pouting, it kind of ruined the whole point of winning. But I smiled back anyways, he was probably happy to not hear me whine about losing to a fair game that I always accused him of cheating at. I knocked on the door and we waited to be let in.

The door swung open immediately, we walked in and one of Adrian's butlers led us to a large dinning room where all our friends were. Everyone was seated and all talking about the up coming weddings and vacations.

"You know, we should all take a group vacation to Hawaii. I've never been there and I hear the beaches are amazing." I say with longing.

"I agree. We have never gone on a group vacation before and I think it would be really fun. The food there is amazing, the spa's are to die for and the privet beaches are great for sun bathing." Mia sighed happily with her hands on her checks and her eyes closed, as if she was remembering a past romance.

Eddie just rolled his eyes at his Fiancee and began talking about how extremely crowded places like that were and that it would be a pain. Adrian and Christian agreed and started talking of other places to vacation.

"Rose, it has been a long time since I last saw you."

Turning my head to the left, I watched Sonya sit in the seat next to me. I smiled at her and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, it has. How have you been since the transformation? I hope that _they_ aren't giving you a hard time?" I spoke softly, I wanted this conversation to be for our ears only.

She chuckled darkly before responding, "They can no longer touch me. I've cast a spell that when they cause me discomfort or pain, they feel it twice as much."

I laughed so hard that I chocked on the wine I was sipping on. The rest of the table paused in their conversations to see if I was okay, waving at them that I was fine, they went back to talking.

"Oh Christian! I haven't seen you in so long!"

I tensed when I heard her shrill of a voice. I swear that woman's voice is like nails on a chalk board, even more so with my more sensitive hearing. I watched as Tasha lifted the skirt of her dress and ran to the other side of the table, throwing herself at Christian. I watched her be all motherly towards him and gritted my teeth together in annoyance.

Christian was collective as ever and just gently pushed her off him. He gave her a pointed look that conveyed his displeasure of her presence. I guess he hasn't forgiven her either. She sat in the empty chair next to him as if nothing had happened and began talking to him about her life, I didn't even bother listening, because I was distracted by the big Russian that followed her. I studied him from the corners of my eyes as I half listened to Sonya, watching him sit down next to that _snake_ and listened to her talk to Christian.

My eyes couldn't get there fill of him. The way his lips would curl into a smile, his eyes sparking with amusement, even the way his fingers delicately held his wine glass. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breathe to calm my nerves, I was filled with the arousing scent of his after shave instead of the crisp air coming from the opened window, or the smell of the food that was being brought out to us. Sighing in defeat, I reached for my glass. However, before I could reach it, a hand grabbed mine and I looked at Sonya questioningly.

"Your aura...You still love him." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: The Attack

**Authors Note:** _Yay! I am so excited that you all are liking the story. I know its a little slow so far, but from here on out its gonna be more of everything. So I hope you all are ready._ _just as a reminder: this IS a DxR pairing. And I am trying to be as realistic as possible when comes to the characters and how they would act IRL, not fantasy land._

 _and I am so happy that I have now reached over 100 followers. thank you so much, everyone. it really warms my heart 3_

 _With that said. Thank you all for reading and giving reviews._

 _With love,_ _Vika_

* * *

My eyes widen at her declaration and I quickly glanced around the table to see if anyone had heard her. When I focused my attention back to her, she gave me this "cat got your tongue" smile.

"Sonya...it's complicated okay. I can explain it all to you later, just not now. Besides, it wouldn't matter if I did. It looks like that he is with Tasha." I Whispered back.

She frowned at what I had said and glanced at Dimitri. She had this soft smile on her lips and a determined look in her eyes. I peeked across the table to find Dimitri frowning at Tasha's forward approach to hold his hand and watched with interest as he gave her a "knock it off" look before retrieving his hand. _Hmm, interesting._ I saw the hurt in her eyes but she quickly covered it up by giggling and joking that he was just being shy.

I felt my lips tug upward into a smirk in satisfaction as I watched her attempts to flirt and lore Dimitri failed. Looking back towards Sonya, I began to start the conversation back up.

"Sonya, I want to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage, Mikhail told me all about it on the drive here. You two have gone through so much and you deserve to be happy for the rest of your lives."

Sonya had tears in her eyes at the end of my little speech and she lunged at me, hugging me close to her. We caught the entire tables attention and everyone looked at me with curious eyes.

"All I did was congratulate her on getting married and that I was happy for them," I explained.

"It is not just that Rose. It's just that none of this would have even been possible without your help. You did everything in your power to figure out to restore a Strigoi back to their original self. If you hadn't done all the research and believed that there was a way, then I wouldn't be here. Dimitri wouldn't be here. We would still be out there in the world, killing innocents. We owe you so much." She wept, Mikhail came to stand beside us and was patting her back, try to calm her tears.

"Um hello?! What am I? Chopped liver? If I recall, it was I who shoved the spirit enchanted stake in your chests and turned you back to normal." Vasilisa hissed the words, causing most of us to look at her with anger.

"You did _one_ thing, Lissa. Rose was the one who actually did most of the work and took risk after risk. The credit for this discovery should belong to rose. And to think she did it all just to save her _E_ x _mentor._ " Adrian snapped at her. Causing her to sink back in her chair, mumbling her displeasure at not being shown gratitude.

After giving a final squeeze, I transferred Sonya to Mikhail and spoke aloud to everyone. "Come on you guys, this is no time to be talking about this stuff. None of you owe me anything. We are here to catch up with each other and celebrate all the good things happening in our lives. Now, let us all drink up, eat and have fun."

After that we all seemed to remember being brought food and I will not lie, it looked so good! It has been forever since I have eaten lasagna with a side salad. I wait until I see Adrian and Sydney take a bite before I start digging in. Savoring the taste. We ate our meal in silence except for the occasional sound of Tasha trying to get Dimitri to eat off her fork. I mentally gagged every time, wishing, willing her glass of red wine to fall and spill on her baby blue dress.

"Rose, would you like something off the dessert tray?" Sydney asked

My entire mood just flipped at hearing those words and I looked at her with a devilish smile. "Do you got a dark chocolate cake?" I practically purred.

Everyone started to laugh as I was handed my cake and took the first bite, letting my eyes roll back as soon as it hit my tongue. Well everyone laughed except for Dimitri. He just smiled softly and his eyes gleamed with want.

"No matter how much you've changed Rose, underneath, you're still the same girl we know and love." Christian chuckled.

I stop mid-bite and really look at Christian and the others as they all shake there heads in agreement and for a moment I am thrilled, but then I remember what Celeste said and my smile falters a little. I wonder if they would all agree when they learn the truth.

I reach for my glass when I start hearing shouts coming from outside the building. I looked around to see if the others can hear it as well, but no one gives any indication of it. I quickly stood up, the chair scuffing the floor, and went to the open window. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, trying to figure out what I was doing. I vaguely even heard Erik call my name.

Sticking my head out the window, I could hear them more clearly as the wind carried the sound of their screams. Taking a deep breath through my nose I tried to sift through all the scents. My eyes shot open when I recognized a certain one. I spun around and started to blow out all the candle lights and told Erik to turn off the overhead light.

"Rose what are you doing? What's going on?" Adrian demanded.

Ignoring him, I turned to Erik and Christian. "Erik, go tell the staff to lock all windows and doors and to close the drapes. Also, tell them to shut off all lights and to go hide. Avoid from making any loud sounds. Christian, take the others and go hide them in Adrian's safe room."

As Erik bolted from the room, I closed the drapes in the dining room and locked all windows. Christian was trying to get everyone through the secret passage door in the wall when I noticed how Dimitri, Eddie, and Mikhail all stood in the middle of the room, not moving an inch.

"Rose! Sydney hasn't returned yet with the baby." Adrian panicked.

Just then Sydney and a crying baby entered the room and I let out a relieved sigh. After hurrying her into the safe room, I doubled checked to see if everyone was in. I glanced behind me and looked at the three guardians who stared back at me with a determined look on their faces. Looking back into the safe room until my eyes found Christian, I grabbed him into a tight hug and told him to keep the others safe. I then pushed him and quickly shut the door on his stunned face, feeling the locks twist and turn in the wall. Assuring that nothing can get in through the outside.

I turned to find Erik stepping into the room with a grave look across his face. I met him halfway with the other guardians and waited until he spoke.

"I looked out of one of the top floor windows... the west side of the court is surrounded in flames and there are maybe two hundred fighting in the courtyard. Rose, they brought Strigoi here with them. It seems that they are recruiting them now instead of just killing them off." Erik whispered as we sat in the chairs.

"I didn't think she would attack this soon, I thought we still had more time. She sure does have a habit of keeping me on my toes." I replied emotionless.

"Rose, we should go and help the others. We shouldn't be just sitting here." Eddie added as he started to get up.

I grabbed his collar and brought his face to mine. "We are not going anywhere. We are all staying put. You don't know what is out there. I am sure that when it comes to fighting and killing Strigoi, you know how to kick some major ass. However, you do not know how to kill a Voidkin. You are not even trained to fight one yet. Why do you think I am here Eddie, to just lollygag with everyone? I am here to help you Guardians prepare for a war. A war against a new species, a new evil. You go out now, and you will only get yourself killed." I growled as I forced him to sit on the floor.

I took a step back and ran my hands through my hair, pacing back and forth. Trying to calm the beast that raged inside. It could hear all the fighting, smell the blood, and it wanted out.

"You don't understand," looking at them in the eyes one by one. "They are far different than a Strigoi. A Sliver stake won't kill them. It will injure them, yes. But nothing more. They are part Fae, part Strigoi. The race first began long ago. But only recently these past few years have they exposed themselves. They can still use magic and still have souls. But unless they fight to keep in control, to be the person they once were, they will lose themselves to the beast." I explained

"You speak as you have experienced it."

I tensed at his words, but my subconscious-self was practically drooling at hearing his voice. It was still thick with his Russian accent and hearing it was like eating chocolate for the first time. I turned to him and shrugged, not letting him know just how much he still affected me,

"I had a friend who was turned." I lied.

Dimitri's eyes narrowed a little but he didn't question me further.

"We are staying to protect the others and the staff. If we went out there, we would be leaving them vulnerable. However, we must refrain from talking so much and too loudly. Voidkins have an exceptionally good hearing." Erik reasoned with the others, but I could detect a little humor there.

I gave a light chuckle and walked toward the window, watching for any kind of sign of what to do next. I know I have to find a way to get a hold of Hans, but how?

I scanned through the bodies of my fallen allies, and even though I felt a sadness for them, I had to think. I had to look for a radio. After eight minutes of looking, I finally found one. It was on the back him of a fellow Guardian and its light was still on. Judging the distance and taking into account the chances of me being caught. I decided to take the risk. I walked towards the men and cleared my throat to get their attention.

"I'm going out there to retrieve a communication device I saw on a fallen Guardian. The light was still on so it hasn't died yet. I need Erik and Mikhail guarding the front door, Dimitri and Eddie keep guarding the safe room in the dining room. If anything gets in beside us. Kill it." I spoke with such authority, it made me get goosebumps.

"Rose... _Tsvetok..._ that is a great risk. She will sense that you are out there and she will not stop until she has you. One of us should do it." Erik spoke softly as he cupped my face with his hands, making me look at him. His eyes were filled with worry and I just knew he would fight me against this plan.

With a defeated sigh, I turned towards Dimitri and asked him if he would get the radio instead. Even though he had the look of indifference on his face, I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. He replied with a nod and then left the dining room.

I turned my gaze back to Erik when I heard him chuckle, "That man is easily aggravated isn't he?"

"It would seem so... Erik, stay here with Eddie. Mikhail and I will go be the front line of defense." I said as I walked out of the room and straight to the front door where Dimitri was waiting.

When Mikhail caught up, I explained to Dimitri where the radio would be and that he was going to have to take his time getting there. We slowly opened the front door to avoid detection and when we decided it was clear, Dimitri crept slowly down the stairs and into the front lawn where the bodies of fellow Guardians laid dead.

I was scanning our surrounding, making sure that he was not being noticed by any of the enemy's nearby. I watched as Guardians where fighting against the Voidkin, I watched as they fell one by one in defeat. I felt my anger rise, I wanted to help. But I knew that if I were to fight, my identity would be known. And I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk losing control.

"It's awful to watch, knowing that there is nothing you can do," Mikhail stated.

"It is. But there has got to be something we can do. If we can reach Hans then maybe we could find a way for us to get as many people as we can and escape. I know that it is just a wishful thought, but I just want to do something. I can't stand seeing them all being slaughtered." I replied

"I got the radio and I was able to reach Hans. Apparently, most of the Royals have been safely evacuated, including the Queen. Hans said that there is a secret underground passage that would lead us to the state border of New York. It is an eight-mile walk and it would most likely be mid-day when we got out." Dimitri's voiced as he ran back up the stairs and through the doors.

Mikhail closed the doors and we sprinted back into the dining room where the rest of our friends where. The door to the safe room was already opening and Dimitri was instructing everyone on what the plan was. I watched quietly as Dimitri took charge and lead everyone out of the room and through the mansion, out to the backyard. I looked around to make sure it was safe and that we wouldn't be noticed and stayed near the door until I was sure that everyone, including the staff, got out safely.

We followed after Dimitri towards a fountain, I watched as he bent down and pressed in a stone block and then the whole thing was sliding back, revealing a stone staircase that seemed to go down forever. Everyone was rushing down into the darkness with the hope of being safe and alive when I heard a howl of pure pain. I looked around and realized that Erik was nowhere around, images started to pop into my head of the worst things that were happening.

I started walking back to the building when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulling me down the stairs. I quickly turned around and grabbed the person's neck and let out a snarl to warn them to back the fuck off.

"Its okay Rose, I am right here. That wasn't me howling." Erik breathed out as my hand slowly uncurled from around his neck.

I sighed and let my body relax as Erik took my hand and lead me down the stairs towards the rest of the group. When we got far enough into the tunnel, we saw a group of people with small torches. I listened as people talked about what was going on, I listened as Tasha was acting like a scarred naive girl and hung onto Dimitri's arm, I listened when Sydney said that we just passed the two-mile marker. I was just so tired and felt like all the energy was being drained from me, I spaced out so much that I didn't even notice when the group started to sit down and rest.

I could tell that Dawn was approaching, my mind started to haze a little. I scanned at all the people that were here. The staff were sticking together and whispered of the slaughter they witnessed, Adrian was comforting the baby and Sydney, and Tasha was with Christian and Dimitri talking about what they were supposed to do once they were out of the tunnels.

I sniffed through the air to detect any scents that would indicate that danger was near but nothing seemed out of place. Instead, all I could smell was earth and the unique scent everyone gave off.

"Christian. Do you know what time it is?" I questioned.

He looked down at his wristwatch and sighed drastically. "Well, it is almost your bedtime young lady." He snickered. "But seriously, it is almost seven in the morning. Which means the sun is rising." He stated in a serious tone.

That means it has been three hours since the attack started and we escaped down into the tunnel. Funny, it feels like it just happened in a span of a couple minutes.

" _Feed..._ "

I automatically tensed up.

" _Need...to...feed... want...Blood!_ "

I flinched as I heard the voice, my own voice, in my head demanding to be given what it desired. I gripped my leg and began to dig my nails into my skin. Trying to distract my mind with pain. I don't understand, I've been able to not feed for as long as two weeks. Why is it starting now? So soon?

I looked around and started to pay close attention to their body and clothes, inspecting to see if any of them were bleeding. I scanned them all slowly and sniffed the air for that sweet smell, but I came up empty.

I caught Dimitri looking at me when I moved my eyes to him. I gasped when I felt this sudden electricity course through my body and by the way his lips parted, I could tell that he felt it too. However, his eyes were also looking at me with concern and confusion.

" _Wants him...needs him.._ " The voice whimpered

"Your spell is flickering _Tsvetok,_ Concentrate. Don't let it control you." Erik breathed.

I jumped in place when Erik spoke and looked at him in panic. This can't be happening, they can't know yet. They will be afraid and run, and if I lose control then there is no stopping this hunger until it is

quenched. I quickly stood up and paced back and forth, staring at the floor. Trying to pull it together and keep the spell in place.

I low growl came from my throat in frustration. I was failing. I could see red at the edge of my sight, and my markings on my wrist were showing. I looked towards Erik and hissed quietly.

"Get. Them. Out."

He looked at me with shock and then understanding. I turned from the others and started to walk a little away from them.

"Rose?!" I heard Dimitri shout.

"She is fine, don't worry. Right now we need to get everyone back on the move. We have been on a long enough break." Erik told him.

"What about Rose?" Christian asked innocently.

"She is going to be staying at the back of the group as a line of defense, in case the Voidkin find a way down here," Erik stated.

With that said, I watched from a distance as the group gathered back up and started walking. Dimitri being the last to start walking, looked back at my direction with a look of longing. With how dark it was, I'm pretty sure he couldn't see me. But that look, it captivated me.

" _Want him...take him.."_

A growl emanated from my throat and my body moved forward on its own. Dimitri's face becomes hard and his eyes scanned the darkness I was hiding in. By now I knew the spell broke and that my true self, was now exposed for all to see.

I chuckled out loud when I saw Dimitri reached for his stake and take a fighting stance. His eyes swiftly looked in my direction and it looked like he was thinking of an answer to a very complicated question.

"Dimitri.." He relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief...

"Run."


	10. Chapter 10: Caught

**Author Note:** _Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. it means a lot to me that you all are taking the time to read my story. I promise to try and continue to update chapters as fast as I can. I just started a new job and being a_ first-time _mom, I am still trying to learn the ropes so to speak. I am still looking for a Beta so if anyone wants to help me with editing and all. you are more than welcome to message me for more info. until the next chapter._

 _прощальный привет_

* * *

"Dimitri.."

My body instantly relaxed upon hearing her voice. putting my stake back into the holster and stood back up from a crouch position.

"Run..." I heard her hiss out as if she was in pain.

My eyes darted from side to side, willing myself to try and see through the dark to locate where she was. Before I could even move, I was slammed into the wall and pinned there by Rose. I shuddered in delight when I felt her tongue slide against the side of my neck, and I felt more then heard her rumble in approval.

I gripped her hips and pulled them hard against mine, no doubt feeling the ever growing bulge in my pants. Her hands were pressed against my chest and when she lightly raked her nails downs towards my abdomen, a groan slipped passed my lips.

"Roza..." I panted, as she nibbled my earlobe.

I tightly held her waist and flipped us, so that I had her against the wall as I crushed my lips to hers. Taking advantage when her lips parted in a gasp, I shoved my tongue into her warm cavern, tasting her. She tasted like honey and sun-kissed berries. God, how could I have ever thought that I could live without her? Having her in my arms, fitting perfectly against my body, felt like heaven. Like it was meant to be. I grind my hips against hers and the way she kept moaning made my cock twitch. My control was slowly snapping.

I broke the kiss as to catch our breath and trailed hot open kisses down her neck till I found that sweet spot between her shoulder and neck and lightly nipped and sucked on it.

"Dimitri..." She panted, and I felt her nails dig into my back, causing pain and pleasure to rush through me

"You need to get away... go find Erik.."

I growled in displeasure as she said that. She was trying to push me away, denying me what I craved for these past three years. And she had the audacity to mention another males name while _**I** _was the one pleasuring her.

"I am not leaving. I have been dreaming of this for years. I've searched for you for so long, and now that you are here, in my arms, I am not letting go." I whispered in her ear.

my hands slid up her waist and under her shirt until I reached her breast and was thrilled when I found that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples tightened at the slightest touch of my fingers and nipped her earlobe in pleasure when she arched her back, pressing herself against me. Suddenly I was falling, and I landed with a pretty hard thud. Roza was straddling me and she began to lick and nibble my earlobe. I shuddered, excitement coursing through my body.

"I _**warned**_ you to run...but still, I am sorry." She whispered.

She clamped her mouth on my neck and when I felt fangs pierced my skin, my lips parted as I sucked in the air. At first, it was in pain but then mixed with pleasure. Her tongue lapped at my neck, tasting and swallowing my blood. Half dazed, I was still aware that my instinct told me to throw her off, and stake it, that this _**thing**_ wasn't Rose. _ **My Roza.**_ But it was, I know it was. I saw her. And I would never forget the feel of her lips and the way her body fitted perfectly against mine.

I slightly tugged her hair when I began to feel a little light headed and she growled in response. I whimpered in her ear and I felt her whole body tense as she slides her fangs out from my neck. She sat up and looked at me with horror in her eyes. I, however, couldn't stop looking at her. I should be angry, defensive, fighting her. But I couldn't. Even when I saw how different she looked.

Her hair was now the color Maroon, her skin was pale and shimmered in the light, and the warm honey colored eyes I loved so much, was now a cold indigo color. She looked beautiful and terrifying all at once. I stared at her in shock and when I saw the red stain of my blood on her lips, I went rigid. Fear, confusion, and anger swept through me. She looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes as she quickly got off of me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she was gone.

I whipped my head back and forth around me, looking for her. I started to walk in the direction where the others went, hoping to catch up, while I thought of what just happened. Could that really have been Rose? She looked so different yet the same. _What_ is she? Then all the memories from earlier this week at the meeting with the Queen started flashing through my mind.

A Voidkin... Rose is...a Voidkin. No, it can't be! How? When? Why? Is she an enemy? No, if she was an enemy she wouldn't have helped us escape. I need answers, I need to know what happened. How she became like that.

I started to notice that the tunnel was becoming brighter. I started to sprint towards it and when I saw a cracked door with sunlight beaming through it, relief flooded through me. I just touched the handle when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. A scream that I knew very well, a scream that pierced through my heart and shook the very existence of my soul. I wrenched the door open and what I saw horrified me to my bones. The entire group was being rushed into two SUV's while Rose, Erik, and Christian fought eight of the Voidkin's. I saw as one pulled a dagger from Rose's stomach while grinning like a cat who caught the canary. I started running towards her side thinking the worst when she fell to her knees. I was just a few feet from her when a hand grabbed my shoulder and threw me towards the trucks.

"GO! Help the others and make sure everyone is on that damn thing and ready to go in five minutes." Erik shouted before he turned back around tackled the one Voidkin who stabbed Rose.

I ran quickly to the truck and hopped into a less crowded one, taking the driver seat. I watched as Rose and the others continue to fight and inch their way closer towards us. What surprised me the most was the look on Rose's face. She looked feral and almost monstrous in the way she fought. Like she lost control. I watched as she beheaded two of her own kind and then began slashing and stabbing others in fury.

"Dimitri! What are you waiting for?! Drive us out of here!" I heard Vasilisa shout from the back, but I was not leaving. I was not going to leave them behind.

I ignored her as she kept barking out demands and after a few more minutes, I saw Ozera turn around and shout.

"Get the truck running!"

I shoved the key into the ignition and told Eddie to swing the door open and for the others to get into the back. They all did so willingly, except Vasilisa. She was shoved towards the back by Mia. When I looked back out the window, all I saw was a gray smokey cloud spreading through the air and ground.

For a minute I panicked, thinking the worst, but then I felt the truck shake as Christian jumped in and helped Erik get an unconscious Rose into the seat. As soon as the door slammed shut, I pressed hard against the gas pedal and I took off like a bullet. Swerving into traffic and going ten over the speed limit.

"Where am I headed to?" I asked as calmly as I could. When I didn't get a reply I stole a glance in the review mirror as traffic started to slow down.

Christian was bandaging himself around his upper arm and cussing like a sailor under his breath. Vasilisa and Mia were passed out asleep, and Eddie was on the phone talking in a whispered tone. When I looked towards Rose and Erik, what I saw angered me. Rose was unconscious and covered in blood, and her breathing seemed to be labored. Erik was holding her tightly to him and was holding her hand to his cheek while he looked at her with worry and sadness in his eyes.

Jealousy ragged through me and even though it was against my better judgment, I almost stopped the car to throw him out for touching what was mine. _Almost._

"Where am I going?" I growled out, trying but failing to not sound irritated.

"Head towards Long Island. Adrian says he has a house out there. I'll give you the address once you're getting close." Eddie spoke from the back.

I turned my attention back onto the road and continued driving east towards Long Island. And once we got there, I intended to get answers.


	11. Chapter 11: Stand Still

**Authors Note:**

 _Hey everyone! sorry, it took me so long to write this chapter. I have been going over it a lot to correct any mistakes, plus working full time and all. I apologize for the late update and promise to do better. Also, I'm sorry if there are still a few mistakes._

 _Furthermore, I want to let you all know that I have never written from a man's point of view, so if it kinda sucks, I apologize and will try to do better._ _Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_ :)

* * *

Once we got to the Ivashkov's house and put the vehicle in park, I watched with envy as Erik toke Roza and bolted inside the house, followed by Christian. As I got out, I did a quick scan of the area before going back and letting out the Princess and the other two. The Princess shot me a glare as she got out, but I choose to ignore as I pushed the door shut. Ms. Ranoldi gave her Fiancee a peck on the cheek before heading into the building as well.

"You ignored an order Belikov." Vasilisa sneered.

"I did what I thought to be right. We will be needing their help. Now more than before Princess." I said with indifference.

"I doubt it. They seem pretty useless to me." She scoffed as she stomped towards the house.

"I don't know how you put up with that Belikov. If I were you, I would have transferred a while ago." Eddie sighed while shaking his head.

I walked around the house and searched for any signs of threat and made sure that the wards were up to date and connected. I entered the building through the back door and quickly locked it behind me and drew the curtain closed. Upon entering the living room, I was rushed at and hugged tightly by a very emotional Tasha. Glancing up and catching the eyes of Adrian and Eddie, who motioned towards the T.V.

Looking at the device, my eyes widen slightly in shock as I saw the entire castle grounds of the Court up in flames. There were five fire trucks and two life support helicopters that were loading up any survivors and a lot of black body bags on the lawn. I felt like I just had the life sucked out of me...again. I pinched the bridge of my nose while I thought back to the events that took place just hours ago. I unwind Tasha's arms from me and walked to one of the empty bedrooms and sat on the bed.

Rose... _My_ _Roza_ was one of those...those _things_ , a Voidkin. I just don't understand, how did that happen? It has only been three years since I last saw her, what all happened?

I placed my hand on the left side of my neck, expecting to find the puncture marks that she made when she bit me, only to feel smooth skin and dried blood. Impossible. I sprinted towards the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror, wincing a bit when I saw how shitty I really looked. Looking closely at my neck the only thing I saw was a lot of dried blood smeared on my skin. I recalled at the sensation I got when I felt her tongue slide across my skin and my body shivered in need. Washing the blood off in the sink, I thought more on how Rose changed.

Before I found out that she is one of those monsters, she seemed more mature, grown. She has come along way from the teenager I knew her as. But she had this coldness around her like she was always on guard. I know why now, but back then it didn't. Though when she was around Agent Volkov and Ozera, she was completely at ease with them and everyone else. Until she sees me or Tasha or the Princess. I couldn't blame her for it either after she saw what Tasha and I did. I felt guilty, even more so when I told her those horrible four words. I knew they were a lie, but she didn't. And to see the light in her eyes fade away and be replaced by emptiness, broke my heart.

And in my grief, I let my guard down and let Tasha comfort me, never expecting her to take advantage of the situation. I wasn't even thinking when she kissed me, my body just reacted on it own. But still, I am as much to blame as Tasha. And the worst of it all was I wasn't even able to explain to her, to talk to her. Because during my shift, I overheard Eddie and Lord Ozera talking in the hallway.

-FLASHBACK-

"She left early this morning. She left a letter for you, she didn't have enough time to say goodbye to everyone, so she wrote letters for all of us." He said as he handed Eddie an envelope.

I watched as they parted ways and Eddie walked towards me, standing next to me in front of Vasilisa's apartment door. At first, he didn't say anything or even look at me, but after about five minutes of silence, he caved.

" I know you saw Christian and I talking over there. Is there anything you'd like to say?" He asked in a bored tone.

" Why would I be interested in something that has got nothing to do to me?" I responded.

The way he looked at me when I said that was a look of complete shock. I honestly didn't know why he seemed to think I cared about some girl. Or the fact that I would be interested in what kind of gossip that was floating around.

"That's cold, even for you. I mean, after all the things she has done for you and what all she has risked... I know you guys weren't on the best of terms but damn, you could have at least showed her some gratitude for what she did. Instead of acting the way you are now." He practically rushed out. It seemed he was getting frustrated with each word he spoke.

I just continued to look at him with my eyebrow arched up in question. Who was he talking about? He must have figured out what I was thinking because before I could voice it out. He spoke.

"You really are an idiot Belikov." He said while shaking his head. "Rose left Court, she is not coming back, thanks to you and the Princess."

I stared at him for a few moments before his words actually sank in, and then I felt this sharp sting in my chest. I looked away and didn't respond to him. I quickly got my cell phone out and texted Vasilisa that I would not be able to accompany her today and that it would just be Eddie and the other Guardian. After that, I simply nodded to Eddie and walked away, ignoring him when he started to call after me.

After walking for a few minutes, my thoughts just came rushing at she really leave? Why would she leave, when she had such a promising career? Did she really leave because of me?  
I felt another sharp tug in my chest and I winced a bit.

Unexpectedly I found myself at her door, but it didn't look right. The door was halfway open and all I saw was darkness. My body moved on its own then. I watched as my hand lightly pushed the door open and then feel for the light switch on the wall. As soon as the light switched on, I felt dread crept into my heart. The room was empty.

Her bed was made, her laptop and personal items on the desk where gone, her closet was empty and so was the bathroom. The more I looked around, the more I began to panic and the pain in my chest increased. I collapsed on to the bed and hung my head in my is really gone. My vision began to blur as I stared at the floor and began to lose myself in grief, and with one thing repeating in my mind. This is my fault, I did this. I chased away the greatest thing in my life.

As if on cue, images of her smiling and laughing played in my mind, memories of every conversation we had together, the memory of witty comebacks and the gleaming look in her eyes that meant trouble, the memory of her bested me in the Field test, and the way she gleamed with sweat and pride. That night in the cabin and the way she felt against me, the way she moaned and cried out my name. The moment she told me that she loved me...and now she is gone. All because of me.

I felt the tears slide down my face while my throat felt like it was being constructed. How can I fix this? I need to find her. I need to tell her how much I still love her...

I wiped my hands across my face and stood up, heading towards the door, when something caught my eye. I turned back to the closet and found that there was some kind of clothing on the floor. Picking it up I realized that there were two items. The first item was one of my T-shirts and the second item was the black dress she had on during the school dance. Bringing it closer to my face, I realized that it still smelled like her. Tucking it into my coat pocket I left the room, closing the door behind me. I have to find her, and I know where to start looking...

\- END FLASHBACK-

But that was three years ago, and not once did I ever find her. I heard about her from Adrian and Sydney but that was about it. I would always imagine what I would say to her if I ever got to see her again. However, when she was actually here, I couldn't even gather the courage to walk up to her. Pathetic.

But now that I know what she is... what she has been turned into... I don't even know how to approach this to her. She is different then the Rose I knew but in some ways, she is the same. I wonder if she still hates me? Or if she will even accept my apology-

at the moment my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screams. I quickly bolted from the bathroom and into the living room where I thought the screams were originating from. But no one was screaming, instead, they were all looking in the direction I came from. I was about to ask who was screaming but then I heard it again and ran down the left hall towards the last door on the right.

Swinging it open I see Rose tied to the bed with a piece of cloth in her mouth, screaming and wiggling to get free. She was covered from head to toe in blood, I couldn't even tell if it was hers or not. I moved to help her, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing my arm.

"Don't. She isn't in control right now. Her blood beast is the dominant one right now." Christian groans as he pulls himself off the floor.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly.

"I meant exactly what I said Belikov. She may look weak but she is dangerously far from it. Dude she knocked out Erik, and he can usually handle anything. This only happens when the sun hits her, well except for this one time, where she lost control in a fit of rage and released it upon the enemy. Right now she is fighting for control." He replied as he walked over to where Erik was slouched over unconscious.

I watched as he slowly dragged him across the room and laid him on the couch that was against the wall, then sat on the floor next to him while watching Rose. Turning my attention back to Rose, I watched her as she growled and flung herself back and forth trying to get loose. I could see a purple mist form around her body.

"What is she?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me a gave me a skeptic look. "I refuse to answer such a stupid question."

"A stupid question!? Don't you dare fucking avoid this Lord Ozera! She changed, She is now one of those... _Things_! She should be a Dhampir. What happened?" I shouted at him without caring if I was being heard by every soul in the house.

" I can not answer that for you Belikov. If you really want to know so badly, you can ask Rose. However, you may not like the answer you get. But I will tell you this, if you cause her harm, in any way, I will not hesitate from beating the shit out of you and I do believe Erik would promise you the same thing. Except, he would actually kill you." He glared at me and then turned his attention back towards Rose.

I couldn't stand seeing Rose this way and I was done talking to Christian, so I turned on my heel and walked right out the door, slamming it shut from behind me. I walked through the hallway, past the living room, and into the room that I decided was going to be mine until further notice. I slammed the door and began pacing around the room in a thoughtless rage. Not noticing when time began to pass and the sun started to set.

By the time I hear a knock at my door, I noticed it is now dusk and that I've been pacing this entire time. I sigh escapes my lips and I go to open the door, revealing a very worried looking Tasha.

"I just came to check on you... you have been hiding away in there for hours. I thought that maybe you'd like some...company." Whispered the last word seductively, as she stepped forward and slid her hand up my shoulder.

I lifted her hand away from me and narrowed my eyes at her. "Tasha stop that. I've told you a thousand time that it was not going to happen between us ever again."

"Oh Dimka, you know you enjoyed it. Don't you want to do it again? It could be official with us, we could date, settle down, have children. Don't you want all that?" She cooed softly at me.

"That one time was a mistake, Tasha. You purposely took advantage of my emotional state and got me drunk. You know perfectly well that if I was sober, it would have never happened. I have given you a second chance to remain as a friend. Don't abuse it." I warned her.

I shut the door behind me as I walked out and stepped around her. Walking towards the front door. I shouted, "I'm going on a food run, I'll be back in an hour. Call if you need anything."

With that, I walked out the door and headed towards the car. As I slid into the driver seat and began backing out of the drive, I saw Erik stare outside through a window, watching me. I drove away thinking that when I got back, he was another problem that I had to worry about as well.


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation and Betrayal

Author's Note:

Good Day Everyone!

I went through all the chapters and edited them to make sure the grammar was as correct as possible.

However, I am still looking for a Beta reader, so if anyone is interested, message me.

Lastly, I would like to thank everyone for reading this Fanfic and leaving, not only encouraging but helpful reviews.

Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

XoXo, Vika

* * *

I was barely aware of my surroundings while I battled with the beast inside me. The only thing I knew for certain, was that I couldn't move.  
I could feel the rage and the hunger rushing through me like fire, burning every inch of my skin. Every deep breath I took only came out as a low growl. How dare she!  
I am going to fucking kill her for launching this attack and putting the ones I care for in the path of danger.

I felt my lips curl into a smile and let out a purr as thoughts and images started to run through my mind of ways I could dispose of her and watch the light die from within her cold and murderous eyes. I began to struggle my way free from the bonds that held me. Growling and screaming in frustration and pain as the iron cuffs dug into my skin and prevented me from breaking free. I jolted as I heard a door slam open and I growled a warning to the man that walked in the room.

"Don't. She isn't in control right now. Her blood beast is the dominant one right now." I heard Christian groan from across the room.

"What do you mean?" the voice replied softly.

Wait, I know that voice...  
Why is he here? _Please_ get him away from me. Don't let him see me like this...

"I meant _exactly_ what I said Belikov. She may look weak but she is dangerously far from it. Dude she knocked out Eric, and he can usually handle anything. This only happens when the sun hits her, well except for this one time, where she lost control in a fit of rage and released it upon the enemy. Right now she is fighting for control." Christian explained as I watched him walk over to where Erik was slouched over, unconscious.

What happened to Erik?!  
I started to panic as I tried to search through my memories and came up empty. I don't remember doing anything to hurt him. I let loose a whine as I watched him drag Erik to the couch furthest away from me. What did I do?

Christian then looked at me and gave a slight nod that I assumed meant that Erik was okay. I tried to move into a more comfortable position but the iron cuffs around my wrist prevented me from doing so by burning against my skin. I snarled as I tried to ignore the pain. As I continued to struggle, I felt my power come forth and surround me as I willed it to try to break the cuffs.

"What is she?" I heard Dimitri ask. I frowned at the sound of his voice, it sounded like he was afraid of me. I took my gaze of Erik and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't want to look at them.

"I refuse to answer such a stupid question." Christian scoffed.

"A stupid question!? Don't you dare fucking avoid this Lord Ozera! She changed, She is now one of those... _Things_! She should be a Dhampir. What happened?" Dimitri shouted at him in anger and fear.  
My vision began to blur as I recalled the events that took place in the tunnel...  
He probably thinks that I am a monster.

"I can not answer that for you Belikov. If you really want to know so badly, you can ask Rose. However, you may not like the answer you get. But I will tell you this, if you cause her harm, in any way, I will not hesitate from beating the shit out of you and I do believe Erik would promise you the same thing. Except, he would actually kill you." Hearing Christian threaten Dimitri was a little funny, so I smiled a little at that.

After a few moments of silence, I heard footsteps go off into the distance and a door slamming shut. The silence continued for a few more minutes until I looked over at Christian.

"Get these cuffs off of me please," I spoke to Christian, my voice coming out a bit rough;y from trying not to openly cry at Dimitri's words.

"Are you sure? You've been kind of going a little psycho lately." Christian chuckled softly as he walked over and unlocked my wrist.

I quickly sat up and rubbed at my wrist, trying to will the soreness away, watching as the burned skin healed itself back to perfection. I looked up at Christian and took hold of his hand that he kindly extended towards me. I wobbled a little as I stood up, the room shinning for a split second.

"Careful Rose, don't rush it. You've lost some blood and need to rest up some more before doing anything that requires lots of movement." Christian fussed.

I just simply rolled my eyes at him and walked for to where Erik was still sleeping. Gently shaking his shoulder to wake him, he gave out an irritated growl. Which meant that if I didn't let him sleep then id be offered up as dog chow. I giggled at his reaction and lightly tapped his nose before standing back up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey Sparky, do you mind getting me fresh clothes I can wear while I take a shower?"

"Sure, but only if I get to join." He replied jokingly.

Instead of dignifying that with a response, I just shut the door on him while starting the shower and stepping. I'm not gonna lie, sometimes a hot shower is all a girl needs to just relax and forget all the troubles in the world. Something about it just soothes the mind. Same can be said for hot tubes, napping in a moonlit forest, and chocolate. Hmm, chocolate...

Getting out of the shower, I noticed there was a pile of folded clothes on the counter and quickly put them on. I walked out and noticed that Erik was awake and standing in front of the window.

"Hey thanks for the clothes, I totally forgot to grab a pair before hopping in the shower," I said casually. Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned his head and looked at me with a bored look in his eyes.

I mentally sighed, he only gets this way when he was gonna scold me. And I know I deserve it, I should have been feeding more regularly and the fact that I haven't been, is probably why I lost control of the beast inside me. I moved my hand to his chest, feeling the muscles twitch at my touch. I step closer and buried my face against his chest, at first nothing happened but then I felt arms wrap around my waist and felt a deep rumble coming from Erik's chest. I smiled in victory.

Werewolves are very territorial, loyal and dominate creatures. Especially the Alpha of a pack. A pack doesn't just include other werewolf's either, the pack can be made of other creatures as well. For an example, out little group. Erik, being the only werewolf in our group, is the Alpha of our group, even though I am technically in charge. He still does everything an Alpha should do for his pack. And I've learned very quickly how to properly disarm and apologize to an angry stubborn wolf.

I leaned back and gave him a peck on the cheek before bouncing off towards the door. "I'm going to go raid the kitchen for food. Let me know if you want me to save you anything _**Fiară.**_ "

I ran down the stairs and going by scent, I found my way into the kitchen, where I saw Christian and Atali making some sandwiches and drinking shots from a bottle of Alcohol.

"Drinking already guys?" I laughed as I grabbed Christian's sandwich, who glared at me as he pulled out another couple pieces of bread to make another one.

"Why yes Rose, we are. I think we kinda deserve to relax and get drunk after the shit we went through earlier. Because I got to tell you, Celeste really got the drop on us. We had no warnings that she was gonna launch a full on attack like that." Atali said while shoving the food in her mouth.

I took a deep sigh and leaned against the counter, She was right. Our scouts didn't even hear or see any signs that she was coming to America, much less planning an attack against the Queen and all.

"So your one of those things huh?" Tasha's acidy voice came from the entrance of the kitchen.

We all looked towards the doorway of the kitchen and saw Tasha, Vasilisa, Eddie, and Mia entering the room. There was hostility in her facial expression.

"I am," I said confidently.

"Well isn't that just peachy. And I suppose this is where you try to kill all of us, right?" A fireball formed in hand as she walked around the kitchen, never taking her eyes off of me.

"You would be wrong Tasha. Why would you think that I would kill my friends?" I asked calmly. Waiting to see what she was going to do.

"Well, there is the fact that your kind just _attacked_ the Palace and slaughtered Moroi and Dhampir's like we were fucking _livestock_. It's funny how that attack happened right after you walked back into all our lives, Rose. I bet you even planned the whole thing." She sneered at me.

"Aunt Tasha, that is completely crazy. Rose would never do that, I would know. She would never betray the people she cares about." Christian growled at his Aunt in my defense while he got up from his chair and stood next to me.

"Christian, you would really take the side of that _Monster_ , then your own Aunt? Your own flesh and blood?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice while putting on a mask of innocence.

"I would." He replied.

Tasha's face twisted with disgust and anger as she looked back and forth between me and the group of people to our right. Warning bells started going off in my head.

"How Dare you go against me! After all, I have done for you!" She yelled in furry.

"And you, you shouldn't even be here! I knew you would always be nothing but trouble, Everything that has happened is your fault. I should just kill you and be done with it. After all, you just one of those things, a monster, an _abomination."_

"I agree with Tasha."

I watched as my once best friend in the whole wide world came and stood next to Tasha, glaring at me with those jade eyes.

"Lissa are you out of your mind!" Eddie yelled

"Lissa! What are you saying?" Mia gasped

Vasilisa threw them a determined look, " I mean exactly what I said. Look at her, she doesn't even look like she used to. For the love of god, I saw her rip out the throat of one of those _things_ with her freaking teeth. She is not the same Rose that we knew. I mean, look at her!"

"Vasilisa, that's enough," Adrian said, walking into the room.

"Adrian, are you seriously gonna defend that monster?!" I flinched at her choice of words she used to describe me and an involuntary growl escaped from my throat.

"Did you hear that?! She growled! That is proof enough." She exclaimed.

"I don't understand why we are even talking about this, we should just kill her here and now. She is just as bad as a Strigoi!" Tasha yelled as she quickly threw a huge ball of fire towards me, ignoring all the shouts.

I grabbed Christian and threw him out of the way as I easily dodged her attack and flashed in front of her. I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her body against the wall as I snarled at her.

"A monster am I? You think that I am just as bad as those soulless, cruel, and murderous _abominations!?_ " I roared at her while squeezing her throat tighter. I could feel my fangs extend and the bloodlust becoming stronger. I knew I looked terrifying by the way Tasha's eyes held fear and her body started to shake.

"I'll show just how much of a monster I can be" I whispered in a menacing tone.

I looked into her eyes and mumbled out at enchantment while we stared at each other, only letting go of her when her body stiffened and her eyes become clouded. She stood where she was, her body rigged and her face set in pure horror. I smirked as I took a step back.

"What did you do to her?" Adrian asked, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

" I tapped her in an illusion. She doesn't hear, feel, nor see anything here in the real world. But in the illusion, anything she goes through, she will feel as if it were real." I explained.

"And what are you making her see exactly?" Vasilisa Sneered

I turned to face her with a wicked smile upon my face, relishing the way she flinched back in fear.

" I am making her experience what it would be like to bound to a pyre while being burned alive. Quite fitting if you ask me." I chuckled darkly.

I looked back at Tasha and kind of enjoyed the state she was in. Her body stood paralyzed, her eyes were clouded, her mouth hung open in a silent scream, and her scent reeked of fear.

"What's going on here?" His deep baritone voice started me a little, but as I sniffed the air the, oh so familiar, the scent of aftershave hit me and my body instinctively relaxed. I slightly frowned a bit at this.

I turned around and saw Dimitri standing in the doorway of the kitchen, shock written all over his face as he looked from Tasha to me. I sighed in defeat as he narrowed his eyes at me. With a snap of my fingers, Tasha fell to the floor of the kitchen, unconscious. Vasilisa rushed to her side and checked all her vital signs. I scoffed as if I'd really kill the bitch.

From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri walk towards the counter and set down a couple bags of groceries, he then continued on walking towards Vasilisa and Tasha.

"Princess, I think you should go put Tasha in a room so that she may get some rest. Eddie, help the Princess." He spoke calmly as he helped Vasilisa up from the floor and out of the way so that Eddie could pick up Tasha.

"Rose, are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" Sydney asked as she eyed me up and down and patted my entire body. She fret's like a mother would to her child.

"I am okay Syd, it's not the first time someone has tried to kill me because of what I am, and I am sure that it will not be the last," I reassured her.

"Of course you would say that," She scoffed. " However, we are your friends, family even. We are allowed to worry about you. So get used to it."

"She is correct little Dhampir. Hmm, I guess I can't call you that anymore can I? I'll have to find a new nickname for you." Adrian smiled as he kissed my forehead.

I stared at them like a deer in headlights. Did they actually mean it? Were they not repulsed by me, even after they saw the darkness that dwells inside? Did they not think of me as a monster?

I continued to look at them, really look at them. Until I finally smiled at them "Thank you guys, that means so much to me."

"However, and I think that I speak for everyone, we should hear the story of how you became a Voidkin," Eddie spoke.

I looked at him and saw confusion and friendly love in his eyes, but I also saw the panic. I nodded my head in agreement and turned to leave the room. Walking out of the kitchen, I found my way to the back door of the house and out into the backyard. Taking a deep breath and enjoying the scent of soil and flowers in the air as I walked towards an iron bench and sat down.

I leaned my head back and looked towards the night sky, searching for the moon. It glowed an eerie orange that made the dark clouds look like they foretold some kind of pending doom. Psh, As if!

"I am Glad you are alive, my Lord was worried. He seemed to fear the worst after hearing how the Vampire Court has fallen." He spoke in the same monotone voice he always did and it made me smirk, a little.

"Hello, Damen, nice to see you too." I chuckled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him walk towards me and sit down next to me. I knew he was studying me and trying to search for anything to say. Hoping that he wouldn't ask for me to spill out my feelings, I just continued to stare at the moon.

"Want to fly?"

I swiftly looked at him and smiled, " I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

He gave me one of his genuine smiles and held out his hand for me to grab a hold of. Taking it, we got off the bench and ran towards the forest where there was more privacy. The minute we were in the safety of the trees, my body started the familiar tingling that happens before I begin to shift forms. Suddenly, instead of running, we were now flapping our wings against the wind. Gliding through the trees, I feel a rush of adrenaline pump through me and I feel ecstatic. Like I could take on the world.

I let a screech pass through my beak as I began soaring up towards the sky, daring Damen to follow. Flying past the treetops and further into the sky, I hear a deeper screech and stop mid-flight, hovering in the air to scout the land below me. I see Damen's owl form perched on a oak branch and glide down to him, extending my talons outwards in order to grab the branch. After an ungraceful land, I scoot closer to him and peck his neck in greeting.

Looking out, I can see hundreds, maybe thousands of trees and undisturbed land. I always loved the wildness of nature. Everything seems so clear and clean here, no smog, no traffic noise, no compressed tight closed buildings, and no crowded areas of people.

I turn my head in the direction of the house, watching as a few lights turn on. Damen makes a deep purr like sound hoot and cuddles closer to me, noticing that my mood went from jubilant to depressed. We sat there for a couple of hours until all the lights in the house went out and flew the rest of the night until the early morning hours before dawn.


	13. Chapter 13: Taking The Next Step

_**Authors Note:** Hey guys sorry for that I haven't updated in a while. I've been moving to a new area that is closer to work and it's been frustrating._

 _Plus I have been having the worst case of writer's block._ _Also, I would like to point out that this story is not going to be a short story, it is going to be like 20 or 30 chapters long. That's the plan at least._

 _Last but not least, Credit goes out to my wonderful Beta Reader: **Badass Belikova va.**  
She helped me edit and to use correct spelling in this chapter and add a little more detail._

 _Anyways, I hope you all enjoy._

 _X Vika_

* * *

I opened my eyes to the feeling snow hitting my face and quickly sat upright whilst looking around. I saw nothing but trees for miles on end and the ground was covered in a blanket snow. The sky was as if it was frozen in twilight. Suddenly I started to get a deep wrenching feeling in my gut.

"Hello, darling." I heard an eerily voice say from behind me.

I quickly turned around to find Celeste two feet away from me, smiling like she was talking to a beloved child. It made me sick.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"My, My, is that any way to greet your Mother?" She asked with a cat like grin.

I growled at her statement, she did it on purpose, knowing that I never did nor ever would acknowledge her as my mother, only my creator, who stole me away from my true self.

She giggled like a school girl at my reaction and stepped closer, reaching out to touch me, brave move. I tried to move my arm to smack her hand away but nothing happened. Wide-eyed in disbelief, I tried to move my body, only to figure out that I was frozen in place.

I growled in frustration and glared at her while I watched her hand comes towards my face. I felt her icy cold hand touch my cheek and then slide into my hair as she circled behind me and moved my hair away from my ear. I could feel her chest press against my back and her breath tickling my ear.

"I do hope you loved your present. I had planned it as a surprise. Tell me, did you enjoy yourself? Watching all those people die, their blood spilling everywhere, did you feast on the essence of their souls?" She whispered as she licked my ear to the base of my throat, sending chills throughout my entire body.

I didn't answer her, I just stared off into the trees that surrounded us. When it became clear to her that I wouldn't answer. She just chuckled and called me a child before she threw me roughly at a tree.

All I could feel was the force of hitting the tree and then an unbearable searing pain shooting through my battered body, jolted me awake. I opened my eyes to find myself back in the room that I claimed was mine and sighed in relief. It was just a dream, a realistic one at that.

Getting out of bed I quickly dressed and brushed my hair before heading to the kitchen, where I could smell breakfast being made, my stomach growled as I longed for the delicious smell. I walked in to find Erik and Christian making waffle and eggs while Atali was sitting at the table drinking her Irish coffee.

"Good Morning Team." I greeted them with a yawn.

I grabbed a chair and sat at the table while Erik handed me a plate full of food, I Smiled at him in thanks before digging in and moaning in pure joy. Erik and Christian always did make the most delicious food. I swear, with how good they are at cooking, I am amazed that they're still single. Atali gave out a small chuckle at my reaction to the food and slid a small stack of papers my way. I tilted my head in question as I reached for it. Looking them over I realized that what Atali gave me, where reports of who survived the attack and where they were located.

"When did you get this?" I asked as I hurriedly scanned through the papers.

"A messenger came by early this evening and dropped them off. They are directly from the Queen. The last page is a report on who is missing and who is deceased." She said in a matter of fact tone, no remorse what so ever.

Looking through them, I was surprised at the amount of Moroi that escaped, but when I saw the last two pages, it all made sense. Nearly all of the Dhampir's that were at Court perished in battle, only thirty had survived and escaped. My heart sunk in defeat and suddenly I didn't feel like eating.

"I saw that you were hanging out with Damen last night, any news from the Fae world?" Erik asked, trying to distract me from the report.

"Well the Counsel is now listening to Gramps about Celeste and how it is time to prepare for war, but Damen was here last night to check up on me for him. Apparently, the attack on the Moroi Court was large enough to attract the attention of the Fae." I sighed as I leaned back into my chair.

Looking around I noticed that no one else was around but us and when I focused I was able to hear eight heartbeats from the second floor. There was supposed to be ten in total, we were missing two.

Christian, who must have caught on to what I was thinking about by reading whatever expression showed on my face, spoke up. "Your parents left when the sun was barely setting. They went to go see the Queen and ask her what her course of action would be." He explained, relief washed through me.

I felt the corner of my lip lift up into a smirk. Leave it up to the old man to be impatient and wanting to get his hands into everything. I could only imagine what would happen if he got his hands on some C4.

I raised from my chair and headed out of the kitchen. "Well then, I am going to go outside to train and then hunt. Catch you guys later." I yelled back. Walking through the house, I was about to pass a room when I heard hushed voices coming from inside. I stopped in curiosity and leaned quietly against the wall and strained my ears to pick up on their conversation.

"She is a threat to us all, we need to get rid of her." I heard Tasha's voice whisper.

"I agree. What if she turns on us, if she hasn't already, and plans to either kill us or turn us?" Vasilisa's voice came next, encouraging what Tasha said.

"We are not planning to kill Rose. What has gotten into you two? You really think that Rose would betray her friends, the people she cares most about? Yes, she has... changed. But for the most part, she is the same. We have been visiting her for the past three years, and from what Christian said, she was turned a year ago and we didn't see any difference. You two need to stop." Eddie's voice was clear as a bell. He made no attempt to whisper, he probably knew I was listening in.

"Enough. We are done discussing this. Tasha, Princess, stop trying to make Rose into a villain. She has always been trustworthy. I suggest you two make amends and try to civil to her during this situation." Dimitri's voice sent tingles through my body, and I saw my goosebumps form on my arms.

I leaned off the wall and turned the corner as I heard feet shuffling towards the door. I walked towards the door that led outside and closed it behind me and stalked towards a tree. How DARE them! I cannot believe those two, Especially Vasilisa. After EVERYTHING I have done for that bitch, she OWES me but is too stuck up to realize it.

I slammed my fists repeatedly against the trunk of the tree, creating fist size craters and yet I was still not satisfied. A Growl erupted from my throat in frustration and I started clawing at the bark, enjoying how easily it seemed to tear off. I was so caught up in my rage that when I heard someone clear their throat in an attempt to get my attention, I swirled around and bared my fangs at the person who was either brave or stupid to approach me, only to stop as soon as I saw who it was...Dimitri.

For a split second his eyes held fear before he hid behind that mask of indifference. He stepped closer until he was only a couple feet in front of me.

"We need to talk Rose," he said calmly.

I took a few breathes to calm down and then glared at him. "What about Dimitri?" I asked with attitude.

The corner of his mouth slightly frowned as he turned and walked to the nearest lawn chair. I sighed and followed after him. I sat in the chair across from him and waited for him to speak, He seemed to be thinking of a way to start the conversation, I could tell by the way he kept tapping his fingers against the glass table.

"Dimitri, just say what's on your mind. And don't beat around the bush either." I said impatiently.

He nodded and began to speak. "You've changed _Roza_ , and no, I don't mean in the obvious way. You're more withdrawn, distant, and you seem to approach everything with an aura of indifference. What happened?"

"Don't call me that. Look, over the years I grew up, I matured and realized that there are things you just can't change. The world is a harsh place Dimitri, and either you lay down and let it beat you, or you fight back with everything you got." I said casually.

"I see." He said, not sounding all that happy with my answer. Oh well.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"The Tunnel. You bit me. Why?" he asked as I watched how his hand reach up and laid palm down against his neck, where I bit him.

I looked away feeling ashamed, I should have had better control over myself. I don't even understand what happened.

"I didn't mean to. I just lost control a little. I haven't quite gained control of the bloodlust yet. It has only been a year since I was turned Dimitri. You of all people should know what it's like, even you admitted to having trouble controlling it when you were a Strigoi." I said.

He flinched when I brought up the worst time in his life, but I didn't care. I'm still mad with how he ended things with us and I refuse to forgive him yet.

I started to get up from my chair. "Oh, and by the way, your Charge and girlfriend should stop while they're ahead. I wouldn't even dare turn against my friends and family. However, I do not consider Vasilisa or Tasha as family or friend. So if they attack me in any way, I will defend myself and I will not hold back." I warned him.

I quickly turned around and went back into the house only to bump into someone and hurting my nose. I opened my eyes and was met with a chiseled chest, looking up I saw Erik looking down at me with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked as he looked behind me and glared at Dimitri.

I shook my head and leaned into his chest, breathing in his scent. Enjoying the Scent of Irish spring bar soap. I felt his hand tussle my hair before he let his hand slid down to my hand and started pulling me in the direction of the living room, where everyone started to gather.

Erik sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap facing Atali as she began speaking.

"Everyone here? Good. Now listen everyone, I have been getting reports from my fellow witches around the U.S. That the Voidkins has taken down three main Strigoi hideouts and counting. They are using the Strigoi as slaves or livestock. Which is really fascinating, cause we had no idea that Strigoi could be prey. Anyways, I have also gotten reports that Celeste is plannings to raise the Ember Army, she has already destroyed two out of the four temples and has taken the sacred artifacts. If she raises that army. There would be no stopping her, she would end the world as we know it and create a world full of shadow and terror." Altai explained.

"What is the Ember Army?" asked Eddie with a concerned look on his face.

"The Ember Army is an Army of cursed Elves that could be controlled by a magical object. They do not hunger, they do not think, they do not tire, and they do not show mercy. The last to command them was the Elven King Venali, who sealed them away deep into the ground, casting on them the spell of slumber. The object that controlled them were split into four pieces and hidden deep within temples. Only those who protect it know where those pieces lie and none who have gone to look for them have come back alive... until now." I spoke with a mystic air around me, catching everyone attention. Somewhere filled with wonder and worry.

One was filled with hatred.

"So all we got to do is go on some epic adventure, kick some ass, look for the remaining artifacts, and stop the world from ending. Sounds fun. When do we start?" Said Christian, with mischief and excitement gleaming in his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Making amends

Hey guys. I want to apologize for taking so long creating this chapter. I hope to be able to post more frequently and with longer chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to leave reviews to let me know what you think :)

* * *

The room was quiet as everyone pondered what was just said, I don't think that they were expecting things to get more complicated than they already were. A cough drew my attention, and I looked up towards the source to see Eddie stepping forward a bit.

"I think I kinda speak for everyone when I ask this; what do we do to stop her from waking them and taking control?" He spoke with determination.

Next, to me, Erik spoke up. His voice rang with authority. "We find the other relics or at least one of them. If she doesn't have all the pieces then she cannot unlock the army or control them, then the only thing we would have to deal with is her rage and her army that _is_ defeatable."

"That all sounds great but how are we going to fight against that monster and her minions when we don't even know how to fight them? Not to mention that seventy percent of the palace Guardians were wiped out and that the Moroi refuse to learn to fight back when we only had one enemy." Tasha voiced out with sarcasm.

"We don't even know where to start looking for the other relic pieces," Mia said shyly.

I looked at my team, and I knew that they would always do their best at gathering research and answers to these kinds of things. However, as much as I hate Tasha, she did have a point. And Mia made a valid statement.

"My team and I will contact our resources and see what we can find. Maybe I'll be able to strike a few deals here and there to get us the information that we need. When it comes to fighting, Erik and I can teach you." I calmly responded while staring Tasha dead in the eyes. Erik however, stiffened when I mention making deals.

"That's not a bad idea Rosie," Christian exclaimed. "But we can't defeat Celeste with our small group. We are going to need a lot of people in this fight. Maybe if we contacted the Queen and discussed this with her, see if she can finally convince the rest of those snooty Royals that fighting is the only way out of this, alive that is."

From there on, everyone started talking about ideas and nodding their heads at each other words. Except for Tasha and Vasilisa, who just sat there looking annoyed and tried to shoot down every idea that was spoken. When I looked at Dimitri, I was surprised to find him already looking at me. He wore his mask of indifference around everyone, but his eyes were swirling with emotion. I could see sorrow, longing, anger, and fear. I was so focused on Dimitri that I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You should go hunt Rose; you are going to need the energy and strength for tomorrow when we start training." Erik's deep voice was sent a shiver through my body.

Turning my head to the left, I looked at Erik and nodded my head. Not missing the look in his eyes that said we would talk later. I stood up and glanced back at Dimitri, he was glaring at Erik, and his eyes screamed with jealousy and anger.

I waved my hand up at the others in goodbye and headed towards the front door. When I opened the door I was greeted with pitch black and the cool breeze of the night, and just stood there, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness and all its glory. The night sky looked dark blue instead of black, the stars twinkled with mischief, and the wind beckoned me with delight.

I turned to my right and immediately took off towards the forest, dodging countless of trees and running in no particular direction. Breathing in the scents of the forest as I searched for a meal. After what felt like fifteen minutes I caught the scent of basil and pine, there was an Elk nearby. Letting my instinct take over, I jerked to the left a continued to run until I got close to my prey. When I was close enough to spot it across the field of grass, I ducked into a crouch and skillfully crawled closer until I was only twenty feet away from it.

Judging by the size of it and the way it looked more muscular, I assumed it was male, and a young one at that since its antlers were only seven inches in length. Which in all honestly is a good thing, it will probably try to run instead of putting up a fight. Taking a deep breath and getting into position, I pounced at the Elk, aiming for the jugular. It tried to buck me off, but as soon as my fangs pierced its flesh, it stopped and became limp.

Its blood was hot and thick as I sucked it down my throat, growling in pleasure as my thirst was being quenched. Before long the Elk was drained of its blood, and I dropped the carcass onto the forest floor, leaving it for the other predators of the land.

As I walked back in the direction of where I came, a sound so light yet clear caught my attention. I stood perfectly still and listened for more; I was not disappointed. Off in the distance, about five miles from where I stood, was the music of the Fae. I smirked at the knowledge that it was probably a Fae ring, trying to lure humans into there unsuspecting deaths. The Fae are always so helpful sometimes that it amazes me.

Instead of letting humans die in whatever tragic way fate had planned for them, the Fae lure those that are already close to death and bring them into their world. Where they are treated like royalty for three days and given anything they desire before they send them into the afterlife.

I continued to walk on, silently listening to their music and the sounds of the forest. The walk back to the house must have taken me three hours, but it only felt like fifteen minutes to me because when I reached the edge of the forest that opens up to the back yard, the sky was turning a bright velvet purple.

I glanced around the area and was surprised to see Dimitri sitting in one of the lawn chairs with a lantern on the deck floor next to him. I arched an eyebrow in curiosity and leaned against the trunk of a tree, trying to figure out why he was out here in the first place.

He just sat there; his face pointed up in the direction of the sky. His lips were moving in what looked like a silent prayer. Looking at him, I felt this sense of sadness and longing. I miss him. I've tried for so long not to miss him, but over these last few years, it felt like I was incomplete. Even now, when he is so close within reach, I miss him, and it's hard to fight against the feelings I've felt.

I began to walk towards him as quietly as possible, never taking my eyes off him. As I got closer, I started to notice the dark circles under his eyes, the stubble of his beard, and the way he just looked tired and worn out.

I was about seven feet away from him now, and I was surprised that I was even able to sneak up on him undetectable. Hmm, I am going to have to go over this in training later.

"I know you are there Rose."

I smirked at his statement; there is the man I knew. I froze in place as I watched him open his eyes, but he didn't look at me, he looked at the stares.

"How did you know it was me and not some masked psycho with a scythe?" I joked...

He smiled at my remark, "I've always been able to tell whether it's you or not Roza."

No matter how many times I hear him say my name like that, it still sends a pleasurable tingle through my body. I basked in the feeling for a second before walking closer and sitting on the wooden step beside him, not missing the way that he flinched an inch away from me. That small flinch hurt me more then I thought possible. Tears started to form into my eyes, and the familiar ache in my chest began again.

"Am I that much of a monster to you? I'm still the same person Dimitri. Well maybe not the same, I did change in the last three years since that day." I spoke quietly, trying to not disturb this calm atmosphere. "I can understand that after seeing the carnage for earlier that you would be a little distrustful. But, I came to you guys before it happened. I showed you that I was still me and not some blood lusting and power-hungry bitch."

I looked at him, not caring that he saw me cry, and was taken off guard to see that he was looking back at me. His eyes were wide and filled with regret. I watched him move from his chair and slowly lowered into a sitting position next to me. I closed my eyes slowly, enjoying the waves of heat that were coming from him. Until I felt a touch on my cheek, then my eyes snapped open and saw that it was his fingertips.

"Your skin is so pale Roza. It was tan before; it reminded me of honey. And your eyes were the softest brown that made me feel warm and comforted. But now, there a smooth and hard indigo color, like marble." His fingers then brushed lightly through a couple of strands of my hair.

"Your hair is still the same though, if not softer. I always thought you had such beautiful hair; I still do."

"What is your point in all this Dimitri?" I asked, staring into his dark brown eyes, seeing the longing in them.

"I want to start over again, with you. I know that a lot has changed and things are different, but I've missed you, Rose. I was wrong when I told you that my love for you had faded. I was just too stubborn and too deep into my self-loathing that I pushed away from the one person that I should have ran to." He spoke softly, revealing just how vulnerable he felt.

He cupped my face between his hands and pressed his forehead against mine, causing my breath to catch. I could see the blush in his cheeks, and I could hear just how fast his heart was beating. Closing my eyes, inhaling the smell of his aftershave, I tried to slow down my own fast beating heart.

"How do you expect me to believe you, Dimitri? You have called me a monster. You have hurt me with not only your words but with your actions as well. And not just in the present, but in the past. How can I trust you?" I whimpered. All these years, I've been mad at him, but I've never stopped loving him. I've tried, lord knows I've tried. But I can't forgive him yet, the pain he caused me won't just disappear on a whim. I won't just blindly fall back into his arms.

I opened my eyes to look at him, letting him see all the hurt he caused me, still causes me. His brown eyes widened in despair at what I told him. And I could feel desperation rolling off of him in waves.

"I am sorry Roza, so sorry! I was just confused and afraid. Please, just give me a chance. We can start as friends or even less, just please, let me be close to you." His begged, his voice was hoarse.

I placed my hands over his and gently removed them from my face, and he let them fall to his sides.

I let out a deep sigh and looked up towards the sky, trying to find answers from the stars.

"We can start as friends," I stated. Looking back at Dimitri, who let out a breath of relief, I leaned forward and nuzzled my face into his chest. "Thank you for apologizing."

I felt his arms wrap around me protectively and press me closer to his body. I took comfort in his warmth and found that sleep was creeping its way through my body. I gently tugged at on his shirt and whispered, " I got to go. I'm getting sleepy."

Instead of answering me, he slid one of his arms under my legs and pushed us off the floor and started carrying me towards the door that led into the house. I smiled in delight; maybe the world was on a path towards destruction. But a girl can get used to being carried to bed.


	15. Chapter 15: Training

**Authors Note:** _Hey everyone, I want to apologize for the mix up of the chapters. I don't know how that happened, but I'm going to blame gremlins. I understand that some of you have concerns about how long this story is going to be. And I am going to be flat out honest with you; it is going to be a long story, about 35 to 50 chapters. I am trying to pre-write some chapters for you guys so that way I can be on a regular schedule to post chapters and you, the readers, are happy._

 _Also, I know it has been a while since I last posted, but I promise you all that I am not going to abandon this story. I just had to deal with a lot of overtime at my job and trying to balance home life as a mom. Anyway, I hope to see all of your reviews._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always, thank you all for your support and fee back._

Vika

* * *

I didn't even respond to her statement; I just quickly repositioned where my hands were and lifted us off the deck. I felt her body stiffen in surprise and for a split second I thought that she would reject me and jump out of my arms, but when she suddenly relaxed into me and yawned, I felt relieved.

I walked into the dimly lit house and headed towards the stairs quietly; I do not want the others to spoil this small victory for me. It took three years to have her back in my arms, three very long years.

I lowered my face to the top of her head, smelling the familiar scent of jasmine, that has haunted me ever since she left.

Reluctantly, I took her to her room and laid her on her bed, pulling the covers over her. I would have taken her to my room, but I didn't want to push my luck. As I walked out and closed the door behind me, I saw Erik leaning against the wall across from me, glaring. I nodded my head at him in acknowledgment and ignored his hostile posture as I began walking down the hall.

"I don't trust you, Belikov, I don't like you either. If you hurt her and make her cry, I will personally see to it that you never enter her life again." He threatened.

I continued walking down the hall and stairs, straight to my room that was across the living room.

When I closed the door, it slammed shut, showing my frustration. To think he has the nerve to threaten me and get away with it. Mentally growling, I got undressed and laid in bed. Looking out the window to the right of my bed, I saw the sun starting to shine through my window, and I sighed in annoyance at the offending light as I drew the curtain over the window. When my head reached the pillows once again, I closed my eyes, and slowly, I let the pulls of darkness drag me into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke early the next day and headed for the kitchen for some coffee. As the coffee was brewing, I watched the sun as it was setting and was surprised that the house was so quiet. I might as well enjoy it while it last, I mentally chuckled while pouring my drink.

"Is there any coffee left?"

I turned around towards the entrance of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at sight.

Christian was stretching as he walked into the kitchen, wearing a girly black fuzzed robe. He casually walked to the coffee maker next to me and inspected it before getting two cups out of the cupboard above it and filling them to the top.

"Look Belikov, I know we need all the help we can get at this time, and I am willing to work together as peacefully as possible. But, you did hurt Rose, and she is like a sister to me. What you did to her was fucked up, and I won't be surprised if she doesn't want to see you ever again after this entire mess. But while we are all stuck with each other, I expect you to be a freaking saint and not cause her any trouble during this mission." Christian stated in a casual tone, but when he looked me in the eyes, I could see the unspoken threat that laid there.

I acknowledged his words with a nod, and he smiled. "Good." He said as he turned from me and left the kitchen. "Thanks for the coffee Belikov."

I smirked and continued to drink my coffee in silence for a while until I heard the princess voice coming down the hall."I know he is your nephew Tasha, but I hope he disappears and never enters my life again." She said acidly, coming into the kitchen and sitting at the table with Tasha close behind her. I rolled my eyes at her declaration and tried to tone out their high pitched voices as I refilled my cup.

As it became darker, the lights in the house were being turned on, and I heard a thud coming from upstairs, followed by a few curses and a door slamming. Putting my cup on the counter, I walked out of the kitchen just in time to see Rose sprinting out the front door. I sighed and went to the front door, looking out into the night to see if I could see her and maybe go after her.

"I wouldn't even try it hot stuff; she is probably halfway there by now." A woman behind me said. I turned my head in her direction, realizing that the woman who was speaking to me called Atali. I closed the door and walked towards my room, Ignoring her.

"Everyone needs to get dressed in comfortable clothes and meet out in the back yard. Training starts in half an hour." Atali yelled, her voice echoing throughout the house.

When I got to my room, I saw a pair of sweats, a tank top, and running shoes on my bed. I arched my eyebrow in surprise. Where did those come from? Then I remember what Atali said, smart witch.

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed and heading outside to the back yard where I found Erik and Christian throwing stakes at sandbags tied to the tree trunks. However, I noticed that these stakes were not silver; they were more white than silver. I walked closer towards Christian to examine these weapons more closely, picking up one from the bag next to him.

"Interesting, aren't they?" Christian said from beside me, still throwing the stakes at the sack of sand. "When I first saw them, I thought they were silver, but they're not. However, they work just as good as silver stakes, but only when used against the Fae."

"Of course they can still kill any human and dhamphir alike if they are stabbed. However, these are made with the idea of killing and hurting the Fae. Its like poison to them, too much of it can be fatal, so they avoid it with a vengeance." Erik spoke with authority like he was teaching an immature student.

Ignoring his attempt to irritate me, I looked back down at stake before quickly throwing it at the sandbag, right in the middle.

"Nice shot Dimka" I heard Tasha purr from behind me, I narrowed my eyes in frustration and turned my head to see her, and the rest of the group walk down the deck and into the yard where Erik, Christian and I stood.

"Well, now that you are all here, let us begin. Now to see what you are fully capable of, I want you to fight one on one with either Christian or myself. We will be doing this until I feel like we have seen all you can show us. With that said, Tasha, come and show me what you can do." Erik instructed.

For the next Five hours, we were always kept on our toes, Sparing with each other and watching as half of us had our asses handed to us. Currently, we are all sitting down, resting after such a hard work out. And even though I hate to admit it, I must agree that they are pretty tough. Especially Christian, who was only able to throw weak punches and use fire in the past, can now defend and beat Eddie.

"Hey Belikov, catch!"

Looking up quickly, I barely had enough time to realize what was being thrown at me before catching it. Twisting the cap off the bottle of water, I promptly chugged half the container.

"You were pretty good out there Belikov; you're the only one who has lasted more than fifteen minutes against me. I'm impressed." Erik said as he bent to sit down next to me.

" I spent my entire life learning how to fight and defend, and it is not that awe-inspiring." I countered back.

"Ah, well, if you were a normal person, you would have had your ass beaten like poor Adrian over there. However, your different because you have an edge that no one else has. You still have the killing instinct of a Strigoi, and that has made you more of a threat to your enemies than you realize." He spoke with an air of wisdom around him, and even though my body still shutters at the mention of my Strigoi self, a part of me understood what he meant.

" Come on, time to get back to work Belikov. I don't want you guys getting stage fright when the battles start." Erik stood up and whistled to the other before walking back out on the yard.

Sighing as I pushed my body back up, I couldn't help but notice the feeling of being watched as the rest of the group, and I followed Erik.


End file.
